Time For the Truth
by randomLlama
Summary: Memories are taken for granted. They have a time limit it seems, and when someone special starts to loose them, can you act fast enough to save them? At the same time battling your own emotions? RP!fic
1. Conspiracy Theorist

Here is another RP!fic between the marvelous Seliphra and I.  
>This happens after the war, but before Masaomi leaves Ikebukuro.<br>Warnings: Smut, RP!fic,  
>Ownage: Nothing but DVDs<p>

* * *

><p>Masaomi sighed softly as he waited for his best friend to show up. He was running a little late today, which was odd for Mikado. The blonde looked both ways and decided that if Mikado was going to be late then he was going to use the time to pick up chicks. He looked around now for the largest set of knockers he could find.<br>Mikado would have been on time, but Celty found him and asked him something, though he tried to get out of it. He knew she was upset about something, but her typing didn't make any sense.

Kida found a woman he knew he couldn't POSSIBLY get and walked up to her, his usual quirky smile in place. "What radiant beauty that has blinded mine eyes! What perfect body that has inspired my young soul~!"

"I'm sorry, Celty-san..." Mikado was worried Masaomi would start hitting on girls if he didn't show up soon, "Can we talk later about it? I'm in a hurry... I promise we'll talk later, okay?"  
>She nodded realizing her panicked state must be causing her to type incorrectly. Mikado was too late though as Masaomi was already being rejected... not that he gave up or thought he had a chance in the first place. He only flirted with girls to pass the time and irritate Mikado.<br>Irritate him it did, but he didn't let Masaomi know how much. Mikado came in time to see Masaomi get rejected by another, "Masaomi."  
>"Ah~! Finally, I was wondering if you forgot about little ol' me~!" He said, his grin still in place as he twirled around Mikado to stop on his other side, one arm wrapped around the other's shoulders.<p>

"How could anyone forget YOU, Masaomi?" Mikado didn't mind, he'd just prefer Masaomi not flirt so much.  
>"Heh~, you raise a good point my dearest friend~!" The obnoxious flirt said happily. "No seriously though, what took you so long?"<br>"I ran into Celty-san, and she seemed upset about something, but I couldn't understand her... I told her we'll talk later, I knew I was late-and I was right, you're impatient Masaomi."  
>"Hmm? Celty-san was upset? I guess we could try and find her, Anri-chan would have an easier time of it though," He said thoughtfully ignoring the comment about his impatience completely.<br>"Maybe, I just hope she's okay," Mikado couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't okay though. Kida nodded in agreement. He liked Celty, she had helped them out a lot after all and if something was wrong he would do what he could to pay the debt he owed to her.

"Right, well come on then~!" They weren't doing anything in particular, just hanging out but Masaomi was very glad to have some Mikado-Monopolization time.  
>"What-Where are we going Masaomi?" Mikado blinked, being dragged unceremoniously by his head.<br>"This way!" He declared walking in a random direction, his arm still over Mikado's shoulders as he dragged his hapless friend along.  
>"Ah, M-Masaomi wait, let go!" Mikado was dragged awkwardly before he DID free himself, "Geez Masaomi, I'm not a dog."<br>"Hmm? I know that, you're just a hapless young lad, free of soul and mind with a heart that yearns for companionship~!" He was moving his arms wildly with over-acted gestures while he said this. Typical behaviors for him.

"Eh? Kida-kun, Ryugamine-kun, are you on a date?"

"Eh-Eh! N-No, not a date, just hanging out!" Mikado blushed ever so slightly at that, waving his hands adding too much denial. Erika took that as acknowledgement though and giggled mischievously at the pair as her mind took off.  
>"Mikado-kun, I think she's shipping us together..." Masaomi said with sudden realization and then his eyes widened a little. Sure he thought about things like that all the time but he had never once acted on those thoughts.<br>"Wait, us, you mean us together?" Mikado blushed a little stronger at that, at least it was only Erika and not the other three she hung out with. "B-But we're guys and friends..."  
>"Hm? Well duh you're both guys, but love knows no bounds you know~!" She declared.<br>"Erika, we're just friends! Promise! I mean I flirt with girls all the time!" Masaomi pointed out, laughing lightly and waving one hand as though trying to brush her off.  
>"Yeah, but that's just a cover! You do it to hide your true feelings for Ryugamine-kun!" She declared, "The same way that Shizu-chan and Izaya-kun fight each other to make everyone think they don't secretly have wild sex on Izaya's desk!" Her eyes had small fires in them.<p>

Mikado blinked, okay... Have to shake THAT image from his head, "I-I'm sure they don't Erika-san."  
>"Hm? Oh, they do! They definitely do!"<br>"Yup. She's crazy, she is insane..." Masaomi mumbled though she did manage to see through HIS deception pretty well.  
>"I-I'm sure they don't," Mikado said again, and shook his head, "Where are you headed now? Where are Walker-san and the others?"<br>"Oh! They're meeting me here. I'm a little early though, which is lucky since I got to see you two on a date~!" She said happily.  
>"Erika if you can obtain evidence of a relationship between Izaya-san and Shizuo-san then I will go on a date with Mikado-kun, but we are just. Hanging. Out." Mikado nodded to that, but they talked in the mean time before Walker came up and greeted Erika. Erika went off with her group when Togusa turned up with the van and Kida shook his head. "Honestly, I don't think I will ever understand her..."<p>

"Only Walker can, and I think it should stay that way," Mikado watched her leave. He supposed she was nice if she didn't talk about yaoi or Manga or anything else like that, however that was almost never. "So, where were we going?"  
>"Mm, no idea. I was wandering aimlessly before she turned up and went all fujoshi on our asses," He grinned at his friend though, "Wanna catch a movie or something?"<br>"Sure, I actually want to see Yuuhei's latest movie... It's supposed to be really good, I heard." Mikado suggested.  
>"Yeah, I heard that too," He grinned and they made their way there. Not that either of them knew Yuuhei was related to a certain blonde bodyguard...<br>"All right, I'll pay for the tickets if you wanna grab snacks?"  
>"Sure, meet right there," Masaomi went to fetch snacks resisting the urge to flirt badly with the woman in the line ahead of him. Mikado bought the tickets and saved a couple seats before going back to give the ticket to Masaomi. Masaomi made Mikado carry the popcorn too when he showed up. "Only fair~!" He sang happily.<br>"Fine," Mikado rolled his eyes, but he was glad he didn't see or hear Masaomi flirt considering how many pretty girls there were... Though Mikado was too shy to talk to any of them. Kida just didn't feel like bugging Mikado like that at the moment. Besides, this was his chance to monopolize Mikado's attention and he wasn't about to waste it. If Anri were there, sure, but otherwise... The seats were good too, a little in the back half of the theatre, but it didn't seem busy anyway. Mikado sat on the right of Masaomi.

Masaomi didn't pay much attention to the movie, though he pretended to well enough. Mikado watched and put his arm on the rest between their seats, jumping as Masaomi's arm was already there. That only distracted Masaomi more and made him wish Erika had been right about them being on a date. If she had been, Mikado wouldn't be seeing much of the movie either... oh well, he pretended not to notice anyways more than moving his arm apologetically. Mikado insisted it was fine, and it was a mistake, he gulped, finding it hard now to concentrate on the movie.

Finally it was over and when the lights came up Mikado grinned, "Well that was fun~"  
>"Yeah," Mikado stretched and rubbed his eyes to let them adjust to the light.<br>"Hey, let's try and find Celty, see what she wanted earlier," He suggested now watching his raven-hair friend.  
>"Sure," Mikado nodded, remembering the worry since her words weren't even real. They would need a little help though, and Anri or Mikado had the best resources. Mikado had an entire network after all and Anri had every person cut during the slasher's incidents. Mikado dug out his phone and messaged Celty personally to ask her whereabouts. She came to them though and Kida smiled when he saw her, "Hey Celty-san~!" She was probably the only woman he wouldn't flirt with.<p>

[Hello, Mikado and Masaomi.] Celty seemed better, maybe Shinra talked to her?  
>"Are you feeling better?"<br>[A little, but no, not really.]  
>"What's wrong then?" Kida asked his head tilting just slightly to the side.<br>[Well, yesterday morning I woke up and forgot something,] Celty typed.  
>"Like what?"<br>[That's the thing... I can't even remember what that is]  
>Masaomi frowned a little, "But isn't that kind-of normal? I forget things all the time,"<br>"That's just you Masaomi," Mikado had to add that.  
>[No, I mean, maybe, but I... I know it wasn't something overly important that I forgot but still, it's something of this world that I've forgotten.] He scowled playfully at Mikado for the insult but his expression was one of genuine concern for Celty too.<p>

"Have you never forgotten anything then?"  
>[Well, the memories my head has I don't think matter to me, I am happy here in Ikebukuro and though I've always wondered what my head has contained I'm satisfied with my life now,] She hesitated, [But I've forgotten something, and even when Shinra tells me what it is I've forgotten, it doesn't stay and I forget it again immediately.]<br>"Ah... that is strange," Kida frowned, thinking hard on the problem.  
>"I agree Celty-san, well, come to me if this happens again, okay?" She nodded her helmet.<br>"Yeah, we'll help however we can, okay?" Kida agreed.  
>[Thank you, well good night, sorry to interrupt,] Celty put her phone away and rode off. Kida gave a wave as she left, "Hmm... I didn't want to say this with her here but maybe she can only keep memories for a certain length of time with her head gone?"<p>

"Like how long?" Mikado frowned a little in thought.  
>"I guess she's only just reached her limit if this never happened before, so however long she's been missing her head," He shrugged.<br>"I can ask her how long, and tell her we've got a theory then," Mikado sighed worried.  
>"Yeah," He sighed and frowned as well. "I hope I'm wrong though,"<br>"For Celty's sake, I do too," Mikado tried to cheer up to hang out with his best friend but it was hard... His worry was a little too strong, and Kida's was too, though he certainly hid it better. Before they could part for the day though Erika found them, determined to get a better reward than a date she didn't even get to see. Mikado wasn't sure he wanted to agree to this, but it seems the Dollars' founder didn't get a say in the matter as Erika's fujoshi skills were too great.

"Hah! I want something better if I can prove Shizaya or Izuo!" She said making Kida blink at her.  
>"Fine but you have a deadline of one week and Mikado-kun and I get something if you can't,"<br>Mikado wasn't sure what that would be, but he'd personally like to see her stop forcing her relationships on others.  
>"Deal, you two have to make out. Like properly, with tongue if I can prove it," Kida snorted and grinned,<br>"Erika, I will agree only because there is no way Shizuo and Izaya would ever be together. When you fail in a week you don't get to talk about Yaoi near me and Mikado-kun ever again!"  
>"Sounds fair."<br>Mikado agreed, and they all shook on it, but he pressed they be leaving now since he wanted to go to bed. Kida managed to steer them away from Erika's fan-girliness and towards their apartments. "Ugh, that woman! What is it with fujoshi?"

"No idea, maybe I should ban people like that from the Dollars?" Mikado sighed, "Ah but no... I can't do that."

Kida shuddered a little though, he had a feeling he knew who was behind most of the newer members but he kept his suspicions to himself. Shizuo was confirmed as a dollars member but who knew what would happen if Izaya was even suggested as one. Mikado wasn't even aware of Izaya's presence in the chat room as Kanra so it would be very different if the raven-haired boy knew. When the daylight faded, Mikado parted ways from his friend but he'd see Masaomi the next day at school. Masaomi avoided the chat room that night too. Izaya had sent him the link but he only joined to watch over Mikado and keep the twisted informant from hurting the person dearest to him.

* * *

><p>Remember to review~<p> 


	2. Circulating Proof

**Here is chapter two~ **  
><strong>reminder: this is an RP!fic. Seliphra is the co-author. rated M, yadda yadda yadda...<strong>  
>(really lazy and tired)<p>

* * *

><p>He grinned when he saw Mikado and Anri in the morning though putting a small bounce in his step. "Mikado~! Ah! Anri-chan! You are as erotic as usual~!"<p>

"Kida-kun," Anri said timidly, still unused to his antics or what they meant. "Masaomi, stop saying that to her. It makes Sonohara-san uncomfortable."

"Ah~? I should lie? Why on earth would I deny her erotic beauty~?" He tried to make it look like he was interested in Anri, seemed to be working well enough. It certainly convinced Mikado, he was inexplicitly jealous of that fact-well of the fact Masaomi flirted any pretty girl-but more so with Anri. Too bad these young ones had no reason to act on these feelings they had... yet. Erika was a crazed fan girl though and determined to prove one pairing and make another real.

Togusa drove regretfully, stopping by Raira Academy so Erika could win the bet. He felt like he was an accomplice of some sort to allow her to do this at the expense of the youth.

"Hey, there's Erika-san..." Mikado pointed ahead, leaving the school grounds with his best friend and classmate. She grinned and opened the door.

"Oh booooys~! We're going to go get proof! Hop in!" She said with a wicked grin. Kida gulped when he saw her but he knew she wouldn't win. There was no way two people who hated each other as much as Shizuo and Izaya would be in a relationship...

"Oh, I-I'll see you guys later," Anri bowed and left, leaving Mikado no choice but to join his best friend in the van.

"Don't worry, she'll never manage it," Kida assured Mikado as they climbed in and the other men all privately agreed. Not that they would try and stop her. Togusa drove off then under Erika's command, following her directions too. She led them to Izaya's place, convinced that was where it would go down. Then she set up something she should not have. Electronic binoculars focused on Izaya's windows and fed into a monitor in the van so everyone could watch.

Well, there was Izaya no question, as it IS his apartment. Fling! "W-What-!" Mikado stammered in shock as a small end table was thrown across the screen, and he could only think of one person who would throw anything. Sure enough Izaya was grinning ear to ear and teasing the one throwing things around his apartment. Erika managed to finish getting her wireless sound enhancers online. She had been to a spy store.

_"-really going to break all my things Shizu-chan~?" Izaya's voice said delightedly now._

_"Hey, it was your stupid idea," Shizuo said but he was grinning, "You're the one who said they liked being my target."_ Even Mikado got the double meaning of that, and he blushed.

_Izaya frowned though, head tilting to one side slightly. "Tch." _

Kida's eyes had widened. "No way..." He said as he watched and listened.

_"I haven't broken anything yet," Shizuo pointed out with a smirk, "And if I do, I'll pay for it~"_

_"Ah, yes, I'll take my payment from your hide~! Besides, I have to pay Namie to clean up your mess... again," _

_Shizuo shook his head, "Oh just shut up and hold still Izaya." But as if it'd be THAT easy, Shizuo moved to try and catch his flea._

_Izaya smirked and easily leapt clean over the blonde's head. "You can't expect me to just let you win ne~?" He moved in a small arc now but it was a seductive way he walked now._

Kida shook his head in disbelief. He wouldn't believe it yet though but all eyes were on the screens Erika had set up.

It was really weird... Mikado couldn't look away for some reason, baffled and awestruck by the display of these two when they weren't aware people were watching.

_"Tease me too much and I will break something Izaya-kun~" Shizuo purred though watching the informant's moved closely._

_Izaya smirked a little, "Try harder and I won't tease you Shizu-chan~" He chuckled._ Even Kadota, Togusa and Walker were watching the screens now.

_"That requires breaking something, and you know it," Shizuo rolled his eyes, but managed to sneak a quick one over Izaya, and tripped the informant in order to get him pinned_

_"That's cheating~!" Izaya whined pitifully, though he wasn't really trying to get away either._

_"Is it?" Shizuo smirked and silenced his flea with a kiss._

That was it.

Erika squealed just as Izaya's arms wrapped around Shizuo's neck to tug him down and Kadota promptly turned off the screens and sound feed to give the two men some privacy. Togusa promptly drove away too. Mikado was a little startled by the squeal and blushed remembering what her winning meant for Masaomi and him. Kida moved and sat in a corner shaking his head. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe that they had... that Shizuo and Izaya really...

"That was unexpected," He finally managed, his voice cracking.

"It did not happen," Saburo frowned, his poor van had been tainted again.

"Th-Those two actually..." Mikado mumbled.

"Honestly... I never saw this coming..." Kadota mumbled, and he had known Shizuo and Izaya since high school.

"So then, I win~!" Erika said happily, pointing out the obvious.

"NOT IN THE VAN!" Saburo stated immediately.

"N-No, of course not!" Mikado agreed, after all he couldn't JUST kiss Masaomi like that... Kida had agreed with the other two.

"Oh, duh Togusa, no, but we do have to find a good spot to stop too... nice and private~! Well, private except me of course,"

"E-Erika-san," Mikado said, "With all due respect, I can't do this so suddenly."

"Hm? Oh fine, you have two days to prepare then!" She decided with a pout. Kida shivered a little. That was it? He needed a god-damned life time! Mikado needed several then. He gulped lightly, only two days? That was not possible, and Saburo dropped them off back at school.

"So..." Kida mumbled, shifting awkwardly. This was weird. This was beyond weird. And he was wondering if he should be cursing or thanking the fujoshi woman.

"We have to make out, right?" Mikado said it, he wanted to know exactly what he had to prepare for. Masaomi nodded slowly in response.

"Yeah, she said w-with tongue too," He gulped a little bit. Mikado just hoped she'd stop them after a certain length of time, but in a way he also doubted that.

"It-It's going to be awkward..."

"Yeah... it will be. Uh, I know! You can pretend I'm Anri or something! You like her so that won't be a problem!"

"Don't you like her too? Or are you just going to imagine any pretty girl?" Masaomi couldn't see it, but Mikado was squeezing the strap to his bag rather tightly

"Ah, I suppose that might be odd if we pictured the same erotic body huh~?" He grinned, "Well, we'll manage and then we can forget this ever happened... You know aside from Erika finally proving her theory," He suggested. Erika was currently posting said proof to every website there was. After they parted ways, Mikado found one posting on a Dollars' subgroup site and was just as affected as before. Of course the internet was RAVING about this discovery too.

Kida was trying to do his homework but when he logged into the chat site Setton had brought it up.

{Setton/ Bakyura, have you heard} How anyone couldn't was impossible.

{Bakyura/ About Shizuo and Izaya? Yeah, who hasn't, eh Kanra?}

{Kanra/ Er... yeah, big shock huh?}

{Yasu/ I think it's about time.}

{Setton/ The video seems to be shot as if the two weren't aware...}

{Bakyura/ Ah, yeah it does look that way}

{Kanra/ I wonder who the hell would be brave enough to spy on those two, eh Yasu?} Kida gulped nervously at Kanra's statement.

{Yasu/ Not sure, but they'd have to be stronger than Shizu-chan~}

**{Taro has logged on}**

{Setton/ Even Taro, have you seen it?}

{Taro/ About seventeen times already...} It was on every page Mikado could find.

{Bakyura/ Hey Taro... it is a little rampant isn't it?}

{Kanra/ Yeah, it is! Whoever's behind it is a genius of a troll!}

{Bakyura/ Huh, and I thought you were the best troll out there Kanra...}

{Kanra/ Aw~! Thanks!}

{Bakyura/ That was not a compliment}

{Setton/ M-Maybe the person who captured it wasn't human!} Ack, Celty just scared herself with that thought.

{Taro/ No I'm sure whoever it was owned the right equipment.}

{Bakyura/ Yeah, I'm sure the equipment isn't too hard to find} Kida hoped. Or Erika was a dead woman.

{Kanra/ I wonder if Shizuo will give Izaya PDA's now...} Kida wondered if Izaya was off his rocker.

{Yasu/ I doubt Shizu-chan's ever shown any public emotion other than rage Kanra.}

**{Setton has logged out} **That caught Mikado's attention, since Celty had been quiet, but it was because she forget what this site was for.

{Taro/ Sorry, I've gotta run, sudden emergency} {Bakyura PM/ Call me, I think something's happened to Celty-san.}

{PM Taro/ Yeah I got that impression too!} He said.

{Bakyura/ Sorry guys! Something came up for me too!}

That left Shizuo and Izaya in the chat room.

"Masaomi?" Mikado answered his phone when the blonde called, "I've sent her an email to see what's going on."

"And?" He asked hopefully. So much at once... Masaomi was worried about Celty, about these feelings he had for Mikado... and he had to make out with him two days from now in front of someone and not make it obvious the one he had 'erotic fantasies' about was Mikado and not Anri.

"I'm waiting... Ah, not for long," Mikado read the reply thoroughly, "She's getting really confused Masaomi... It seems she's still aware she's part of the Dollars' but she forgotten what that chat room was for."

"Shit... this is bad. Has she told Shinra-san about this? I mean maybe... I don't want to but we could buy information from Izaya too..." He would rather not involve the informant though if it could be avoided.

"I don't know... Celty-san's very independent really, so I kind of doubt she'd tell Shinra-san." Mikado groaned at the thought, "Izaya doesn't seem to have any humanity for something like this."

"No... But what if we play as dirty as he does? We go to Shizuo-san for help instead," He suggested. Shizuo would not hesitate to help Celty after all.

"M-Masaomi..." Sometimes the blonde scared him, "M-Maybe." He emailed Celty back again suggesting she tell Shinra.

"Look, I don't like the idea but something tells me Shizuo would want to help Celty anyways and if Izaya knows something Shizuo is the best chance of getting the truth out of him, they are lovers right?" He pointed out. He hated doing something Izaya would, but at least his reasons were better.

Mikado sighed, "Yes... It seems so... All right, we'll try asking Shizuo later though, I want to see if she'll tell Shinra-san first."

"Good plan, and if she tells Shizuo herself all-the-better too. They are friends," Masaomi agreed, "But what do we do if she won't tell them?"

"I guess we just hope she won't be mad we are going behind her back on this..." Mikado gulped silently, and so far no reply.

"Yeah... we may have no choice though, I mean what if she forgets really important things? Like her friends? Or... or Shinra?" Mikado paused at that to let the heavy thought sink in.

"Masaomi... We have to tell Shizuo-san... Even if to ask him to watch over her for any more signs that she's forgetting things."

"Yeah... we can find him tomorrow and ask," Kida agreed.

"All right, well goodnight Masaomi,"

"Yeah, night Mikado," He hung up with a sigh and though sleep eluded Masaomi for a while he eventually found it.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW MY MORTALS~ PLEASE<br>Masaomi: **She dead isn't she?  
><strong>Mikado: <strong>Seems to be...  
><strong>Masaomi: <strong>*grins* then it's just the two of us Mikado, my dear~  
><strong>Mikado: <strong>M-Masaomi... *blush*  
><strong>Llama: <strong>okay then... Before these two steam up my end note... See you all in chapter three~ And please, leave a review~


	3. Time To Worry

Not making the same mistake twice... I seem to be lacking reviews... hmmmm this is upsetting  
><strong>HERE Mortals. Chatper threeeeeeeeeeeeeee<br>I own nothing but DVDs and a keychain... **soon to aqquire cosplay

* * *

><p>Mikado slept restlessly too that night, and met with his friend in the morning. It was a Saturday, meaning they could hunt Shizuo down and ask for his help on the matter too... assuming they could find the blonde bodyguard. Mikado asked for help from the site, and since Shizuo didn't know how to use his phone that way he couldn't give himself up. The blonde's location was soon revealed and Mikado went there with his friend.<p>

"Shizuo-san," Masaomi greeted hoping Shizuo remembered them, though it was typically Anri he forgot.  
>"Hey," The blonde replied and Mikado saw he was upset at the constant ringing of his phone, "You two were looking for me?"<br>"Yes Shizuo-san this is very important... It concerns Celty-san." Mikado got Shizuo's attention then.  
>"She's been... forgetting things lately. I mean we're on a chat site with her and... She forgot how to use it. We're getting worried about her," Masaomi added.<p>

Shizuo listened and lit up as Mikado added more, "She said she's forgotten something else, and we're worried that she'll start forgetting people..."  
>"You have no idea why?"<br>"We have a theory, but nothing solid."  
>"We think... we think it might be she's been without her head too long," Masaomi opted to tell him, not seeing what harm it could do, "We think it because it's been so long since she had it that her more recent memories are starting to fade and disappear, like her older ones did when she first lost her head."<br>"Are you hoping I talk to Izaya?"  
>"N-No, to Celty-san, I suggested she tell Shinra-san and you but I haven't heard back from her yet." Masaomi worried it might be she had forgotten that too and he voiced this next.<p>

"All right, all right I'll talk to her, but you want Izaya's help, you have to ask him yourself." Shizuo was firm about that, and Mikado nodded, "We will... Thank you Shizuo-san."  
>Masaomi smiled and nodded, "Yeah~! Thanks!" Though the idea of having to speak to Izaya made the younger blonde shiver in fear. He knew exactly what Izaya was capable of and just how selfish he could be too. That was when Tom came up, and Shizuo left with him to work. The two teens were left there.<p>

"I hope he talks to Celty-san soon," Mikado watched Shizuo's shrinking back.  
>"Me too..." Masaomi agreed, wondering what to do now and hoping Erika didn't decide that one night was enough to pluck courage up and come collect early. He had too much on his mind already. Mikado had forgotten all about that already, Celty came first, and when he went to start walking in a direction with his best friend he heard Celty's horse in the distance.<br>"I wonder if her horse has the same issue..."  
>"I hope not..." Masaomi sighed though he wondered if it mattered for the horse. It would not, but the horse would be wary around its rider if Celty lost too many of her memories. "Should we ask Izaya?" Mikado finally asked his friend. The blonde sighed deeply, "Yeah, but let's not let on that Celty is losing her memories,"<p>

"Okay, hopefully he doesn't figure it out either... I do wonder what Shizuo will do or say though, or if he'll say anything," Mikado felt his mind tighten with stress over this. Kida nodded, "Yeah... I hope he mentions it to him, if not..." Mikado looked at him curiously, "What exactly is your beef with Izaya anyway Masaomi?"

He frowned a little, "He's... He's the reason the Yellow Scarves and the Blue Squares' fight escalated as far as it did," He mumbled softly. Mikado nodded, he had read about that, and heard a little more detail from Kadota. For that, he felt a little sympathy to Masaomi and wanted to comfort him.

"Really though if you want to know... My uh... well, my girlfriend at the time... she idolized Izaya and so he talked her into handing herself over to the blue squares... They... They hurt her pretty badly," He explained shifting a little. Mikado frowned at the mention of this 'girlfriend' even though Masaomi also said 'at the time'... It was the past, but still, Mikado was upset at the fact Masaomi had someone else in his life.

He sighed a little, "They were... well, she was in the hospital for almost two years after that..." He frowned, "But she's out now... She doesn't idolize Izaya anymore either which is good for her I suppose but... We kind-of broke up over the whole incident too."

"H-How come exactly?" Kida didn't smile but he was happy.

"Ah, well, I couldn't... The leader of the blue squares... He called me when she gave herself up to them and they... They made me listen to them hurting her but I couldn't... I was a coward. I couldn't go to her. Besides I kinda like someone else now anyways..."

"O-Oh," Mikado blushed a little, "Good for you, I hope she says yes."

"I doubt they'll ever like me," He said flatly. He liked Mikado now after all and he didn't think Mikado would ever feel the same way. The country teen did like him in fact, but Masaomi's never said anything about it, and he was good at hiding things.

"You never know till you try," He pointed out, but Mikado thought he was encouraging Masaomi to chase after a girl.

"No, I know." He frowned a little, saddened by the thought. How unfortunate -or depending on the view fortunate- that Erika found them just then. Mikado sighed a little at that too, this was not what he needed now. A reminder of their end of the bargain tomorrow.

"Found you two! I think I found a way to make it easier for you both!"  
>"How is that exactly?" Mikado asked, "Please tell me there are no drugs of any kind involved."<br>"Hm? No, no drugs, just a little under-age drinking," She said with a smile.  
>"That doesn't really-I don't want to drink Erika-san," Mikado said plainly.<br>"Oh... Sober works too then..." She shrugged a little. She had only been hoping to help but Kida agreed with Mikado but only because he wanted to remember it for the rest of his life.

Mikado would want to remember it too, and he didn't know what his tolerance to alcohol would be. "Erika-san? Is it possible to postpone the kiss?"  
>She frowned now, "No. If you do you may keep asking for extensions! Unless you two would rather get it out of the way now?" Kida thought at what she said. That might be better...<br>"A friend is in trouble Erika-san," Mikado said seriously.  
>"Oh... I see," She frowned a little, understanding now but Kida took a deep breath. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." He mumbled before grabbing Mikado and kissing him.<p>

"Ma-MM!" Mikado tensed. A moment of confusion swept through him, and he remembered to control himself but allowed Masaomi to kiss him. Kida went a step further though, and then licked at Mikado's lip wanting to taste his best friend. This was something he's wanted to do for a long time. Mikado gasped at that, gripping at Masaomi's jacket in surprise as he felt a little shiver. Masaomi took advantage of the gasp to slip his tongue in to the other's mouth now as Erika pinched her nose bleed.

"Ah! Ma~" Mikado couldn't contain his shudder then. Masaomi was only spurred on by that and his tongue moved through the other's mouth now to taste every corner before he pulled back, his cheeks red.  
>"O-okay... debt paid!" Erika said happily. Mikado was panting more than he'd like and looked at her, blushing and wished she'd leave. She did teeter off happily now, a bit dazed by the suddenness of it.<p>

"W-Well, that wasn't SO bad..."  
>"No, it wasn't," Mikado blushed more, making a conscious effort not to look back at Masaomi knowing he'd have an urge to kiss him again. Masaomi had the urge already but he averted his gaze from Mikado now and that made it easier to control it.<p>

"C-Can you let go now?" However that meant he'd have to let go of Masaomi. He wasn't sure he wanted to anymore.  
>"A-Ah!" He let go suddenly though he desperately wanted to hold on now more than ever. One taste wasn't enough damn it! Mikado made sure he released Masaomi as well and gulped, Masaomi's taste lingered.<p>

"Sh-Should we find Celty-san?"  
>"Y-Yeah, th-that would be good," He agreed, jamming his hands in his pockets now, his cheeks still red. Mikado recovered from it faster, but this was not a distraction he needed right now. The country teen also emailed Celty asking if they would meet, and it turned out she was close by. They met at a fountain.<p>

"Hey Celty, what's up?" Masaomi asked with a small smile.  
>[Nothing... Is something wrong?] She sensed something weird happened to them. Women had crazy intuition.<br>"What? Oh, no, just a bet we lost," He grinned nonchalantly, "But how are you feeling?"  
>[Okay... But who knows for how long]<br>"We told Shizuo-san..." Celty looked at Mikado and then Masaomi.  
>[A-All right... I-I'm scared to tell Shinra,]<br>"You really should though... he might be able to help some how..."  
>[I know, I know, but I'm still worried...] The dulluhan sighed silently, [This would be easier if I only had my head.]<br>"You haven't felt any sensations from it?" Her helmet shook dejected.  
>"Well, Mikado and I will help you look for it too and Shizuo will help too I think," Masaomi said confidently, "Anri-chan will help too if we ask I think."<br>"She probably has better resources too," Mikado nodded.  
>[Thanks you two,] Mikado got the impression she was smiling now.<br>"Any time Celty-san! We'll help however we can! After all, what are friends for right?" Masaomi smiled happily, though inside he was turmoil and fear.  
>[Thank you, and I'm here for you too,] Celty said, [I'll tell Shinra tonight.]<br>"Good luck Celty-san!" Masaomi said with a very confident grin.

"Ah... Mikado, I guess we should go ask Izaya-san then,"  
>"If we can find him," Mikado sighed, Celty then left because she'd get home before Shinra and wanted to prepare.<br>"Yeah... we'll wait at his apartment, I know where it is..." He said with a soft sigh.  
>"Okay," Mikado then asked where it was. Masaomi led the way though he was a bit worried about Izaya being so near Mikado and he would try to limit their time in his presence. He hoped the man was home... if not though, Namie could let them in. Her boss was in, and she brought the two to Izaya.<p>

"Orihara-san," The blonde teen frowned at the man before him and he knew if there was any option other than this he wouldn't be here. "Ah~! Masaomi-kun, it HAS been a while, hasn't it~? And Mikado-kun too, please, sit, both of you~"  
>"Thank you," Mikado was too polite sometimes, and sat with Masaomi beside him.<br>"So, what brings the two gang leaders...ah, forgive me, you aren't anymore are you Kida-kun~? But what does bring the two of you to my humble abode?" Izaya asked as Masaomi tried not to cuss the man out by reminding himself he may have information.

"We need answers... Celty-san's loosing her memories, and we think there's a connection to her head-wherever it is." So much for not telling Izaya about Celty being the victim.  
>Izaya blinked and frowned, "You want information pertaining to its where-abouts then?" Not that he would tell but it was hidden behind some books on his bookshelf.<br>"That, and if there's a connection to her head and her body's memories... She's already forgotten a couple things and we're worried for when she forgets Shinra-san."  
>"Hmm, fine, it's not going to come cheap though. This information won't be easy to find," He agreed. Masaomi sighed soflty, knowing there would be a price. "We know, what's your price?"<p>

"I doubt you boys could afford me Kida-kuun~! So I'll do you a favour for old time's sake and knock the price way down. Two hundred thousand yen will cover it,"  
>"That might take a while," Mikado frowned, that price wasn't a discount off anything.<br>"Oh, you would pay me when you can of course... But until then you get not a peep from me~!" He said with an amused grin and Kida frowned and stood.

"Then the next time we come here you better have something worth that much," He said, glaring a little at the informant. Mikado stood, a little frightened of Masaomi like this, "And I expect you to be honest Izaya-san."  
>"When it's for money I always am," Izaya smirked a little but Masaomi would always take anything the man said with a grain of salt. "Come on Mikado, we should go and figure out how to get that much cash." He said taking his friend's hand before tugging him out.<p>

Once they left, Namie chastised him, "You? Honest?"

"It could happen!" He argued though it was unlikely.

* * *

><p><strong>It could! People could actually review~<br>Masaomi: **Lies, they'll ignore your desparate pleas!  
><strong>Mikado: <strong>Masaomi, don't be so mean.  
><strong>Masaomi: <strong>Why not? It's not like she came up with this on her own.  
><strong>Llama: <strong>Sure... kick me when I'm down. Review please.  
><strong>Masaomi: <strong>I'm only joking, help the Llama~


	4. Next Step

CHAPTER FOUR BICHES!  
>Here you are lovelies~<br>This is why it's rated M~

* * *

><p>"Tch, that bastard..." Masaomi scowled as they walked though he failed to notice he was still holding Mikado's hand... Hell he had interlaced their fingers. It was comforting in a way. Mikado found it comforting too, and yet stopped as he gulped lightly pulling Masaomi to a stop too. "He's hiding something, I can feel it."<br>"I know. I feel it too... maybe if Shizuo knows just how much he's charging he'd be more agreeable?" He could only hope, but for all they knew the relationship between Shizuo and Izaya was purely physical.

"Who knows... For now though... I mean right now... C-Can you hold me Masaomi?"  
>"Ah?" He looked at his friend then, his cheeks dusting red in both embarrassment and surprise, though the request made him insanely happy.<p>

"I don't want to think about anything else right now. It's all too overwhelming," Mikado blushed lightly. Masaomi smiled and then tugged his friend closer before wrapping his arms around the other tightly. Mikado gasped lightly and then leaned into his best friend, "Masaomi..." He needed a distraction from such stressful things, and Izaya pushed him over the edge.

Masaomi sighed softly before moving so his head rested where Mikado's neck met his shoulder on Mikado's left, just breathing in his scent. It was calming him more and more as he breathed it in and he found he already longed for another taste. Mikado's arms wrapped around the blonde now and he sighed contently but maybe, "Ah, w-we should probably go inside." They hadn't gotten out of view from Izaya's apartment yet either.

"Yeah... Let's hang out at my place for a bit," Masaomi suggested before letting go of Mikado reluctantly. He took his hand again though.  
>"Okay," It was closer than Mikado's place anyway and he held Masaomi's hand the entire way. Masaomi only let go when he had to dig his key out to let them in to his apartment.<br>"Want anything?" He asked, taking his shoes off at the door.  
>"Not right now," Mikado removed his shoes too and then went into the living area.<p>

Masaomi went with him and sat on the couch with a sigh, "Maaan~! This is too stressful for a couple of teenagers!"  
>"And fighting a gang war wasn't?" Mikado chuckled lightly, but leaned into Masaomi's shoulder.<br>"Nah, that was easy~!" He joked of course as one arm moved casually around Mikado's shoulder.  
>"Hmm," Mikado agreed and nuzzled into the blonde. Masaomi frowned as his heart skipped a beat. He really loved Mikado and this close contact...<p>

"Hey... Would you..."  
>"Hm?" Mikado looked up, "Would I what?"<br>"Would you be totally weirded out if the person I liked wasn't a chick?" Kida turned bright red but hey, Mikado had been the one to say try right?  
>"N-Not a girl?" Mikado blinked, and his hope sky-rocketed.<br>"Y-Yeah... I mean, I know I don't really come off as bi but um..." Crap this was hard... Then who was it that Masaomi liked? Ah, Mikado was feeling his hope wither with the hesitation from the blonde. "I-I probably don't either you know."

"Hah? You too huh?" The blonde grinned at that, maybe this would go better than he thought?  
>"It's been something I never thought I'd tell anyone," Mikado admitted blushing a little.<br>"Well then," Masaomi smirked and grinned before moving and pinning Mikado firmly to the couch…  
>"Ah, M-Masaomi?" Mikado blinked, "Ah-AH! W-Wait, is the one you l-like m-m-me?"<br>"Yup~! For a while now actually, but that one taste just wasn't enough~!"

Kida grinned before connecting their lips together again. Mikado was interrupted from saying 'I agree' and kissed back after a bit. Kida took the message from his response to the kiss and this time he was less tense than when Erika had been watching. He nipped at Mikado's lower lip again desperate for more of his unique taste. The black-haired boy parted his lips for Masaomi, and with Erika not around, he slide his tongue out to taste Ikebukuro on his friend. Masaomi groaned softly at Mikado's taste as his tongue slipped into Mikado's mouth in turn. Yeah, way easier with no one watching. Mikado wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck then as he shuddered from the taste. Mikado tasted so good... Masaomi couldn't help himself and he moved his mouth from his friends to taste other parts of him now, nipping at the other teen's neck.

"NN, M-Masaomi~" Mikado moved his head instinctively, giving Masaomi more of his neck. Masaomi nipped and kissed moving a little lower to mark his best friend's neck now in a place that Mikado could hide the mark if he chose to.  
>"Mikado... I want you," he mumbled.<p>

"Mm-Masaomi," Mikado was hesitant, unable to think of stopping too but still confused about what was right when Celty was having so much trouble. Masaomi wasn't nearly as confused. He knew that they simply had to get the money, hell Shinra and Shizuo might -though it was a big _might_- help with the 'Izaya Problem'. Shinra certainly though if there was the slightest risk that Celty might forget him.

"C-Can we really ask them for that much money though?" Mikado worried.  
>"Hmm? We would help out too, and if we say what it's for they won't hesitate," Masaomi sighed and nuzzled Mikado's neck. "I guess we're like... boyfriends now, huh?"<br>"Ah, M-Masaomi... I-I guess so..." Mikado gulped a little. He grinned and then kissed Mikado again, "Good~!" He said happily.  
>"Mm," Mikado kissed him, "B-But maybe if-if we continue, the couch wouldn't be the best place." Masaomi blinked and then grinned before hopping of the couch, grabbing Mikado's hand and dragging him to his bedroom.<p>

"A bed it is then~!" He declared cheerily as he did this.

"Ah-AH!" Mikado blinked, "M-Masao-mi!" Yet he found the blonde's eagerness adorable. Masaomi grinned once they made it to the bedroom before looking Mikado up and down then smirking a little, pulling him in for another quick kiss, broken when the blonde teen removed his friend... err... boyfriend's shirt off. Mikado fumbled, shaking a little from uncertainty as he removed Masaomi's shirt too. Masaomi was a bit more comfortable with this idea, but he had also been fantasizing and dreaming about it every night and every chance he got too. He moved Mikado on to the bed now and crawled over top of him, his lips connecting with Mikado's again, his tongue diving right in to the raven-teen's mouth.

"MM-NN!" Mikado felt hinted at a gag but recovered quickly as he wrapped his arms around Masaomi's neck. Mikado's body, in the blonde teen's mind, was perfect. His hands moved slowly to feel his chest lightly, his thumbs tweaking Mikado's nipples as he did so. Kida already felt his pants getting tighter too. He had been slowly allowing himself to harden, but that sensation to his nipples finished the job fast with a moan.

"M-Masaomi~" Mikado's arms shook resulting from a shudder. He moved down Mikado's body now with his mouth, his tongue marking his path down until he reached the other's pants.

"Mnn, you're going to have to lose these..." Masaomi purred as he undid Mikado's pants.  
>"W-What about you?" Mikado gasped, shivering from his exposed flesh.<p>

"Oh don't worry, mine are coming off too~" Kida grinned as he pulled the pants down and off his friend/lover, unable to hide his glee at Mikado's aroused state. Shy and embarrassed state; Mikado gulped and tried to cover himself up, "D-Don't look..."

"Mikado~! You're so cute, how could I NOT look?" Masaomi grinned before nuzzling the other's erection lightly and then licking it from the base to the head. Pleasured silence was broken with a shudder and a moan.

"A-Ah~ M-Masaomi!" His legs twitched wanting to spread wide for the blonde however, his inexperience prevented him from doing so.

"Mnn, you're a virgin aren't you Mi~ka~do~?" Masaomi teased but if truth be told, he was too. He hand never gotten that far with Saki, they had been in junior high still after all.

"A-Aren't you Masaomi?" Mikado gulped and shuddered. If his calculations were right.

"Yeah, but I use the internet for more than just chat rooms you know~" He teased with a smirk, one hand gently moving Mikado's legs apart so he could have easier access and licked at him again a couple of times before engulfing as much of Mikado's erection in his mouth as he could, humming in delight.

"AH~" Mikado arched jerking in pleasure. Instinctively he wanted to close his legs and hide this shame, but the Dollars' leader couldn't get enough of this feeling. Kida wouldn't have let him close his legs either, having planted himself firmly between them now as his head bobbed, one hand stroking what he couldn't reach with his mouth, the other hand he snuck three fingers of in next to Mikado's erection, slipping them into his own mouth along with the hard organ. That created a new sensation for Mikado who enjoyed it thoroughly and moaned to prove it. His fingers tangled into the soft blonde hair of his best friend.

Once the fingers were coated nicely they left that spot and he used his index finger to press lightly against Mikado's entrance. Mikado felt it there, and although it created nervous tension in him, he had always wanted this. His gripped Masaomi's hair lightly in acknowledgement that this was okay. Pleased by it, Masaomi inserted the first finger gently. He moved it slowly to allow Mikado to adjust to the fact that it was there, increasing the use of his tongue at the same time to help distract his soon-to-be-lover.

He was distracted enough as it was, and Mikado became better accustomed to the digit inside him. One became two soon and he carefully began scissoring them as he watched Mikado carefully for his reaction, humming again.

"AH~ M-Masaomi!" Mikado's legs quivered and shifted oddly matching the new sensation. Masaomi smirked a little at that as he worked at stretching the other teen, finally adding the third finger.  
>"A-Ah!" Mikado felt pain twinge his spine at this now, but he still savored the pleasure it caused him.<br>"Masaomi~" The blonde spent longer with three than with one or two fingers. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Mikado... He hadn't ever loved anyone this much after all... The boy with black hair began panting soon after his friend went to the third finger and more moans were being produced too.

"Masa~omi! AH!"

Finally he was ready and Masaomi pulled his mouth off and his fingers from Mikado, licking his lips a little and relishing the taste.

"Ready~" He asked.  
>"Y-Yeah," Mikado attempted to catch his breathe, but he had a hunch he wouldn't be able to.<p>

Kida was hardly going to let him either as he moved between the other's legs to capture Mikado's mouth with his own. He used one hand to guide his own now aching erection to Mikado's entrance, pressing in slowly with a hiss of pleasure.

"AUH!" Mikado tensed reflexively at the intrusion, keeping his legs from closing up and stopping Masaomi from entering him.  
>"Ow... Sh-shit, relax Mikado..." It was too tight...<p>

"M-Masaomi... Hurts... I don't think I can..." Mikado gasped and panted attempting to relax. Masaomi used one hand now to stroke Mikado, hoping that the pleasure from that would drive out the pain. After all if Mikado didn't relax they might be stuck like this for a while.

"Mm, that-that ah, Masaomi!" Mikado clenched in surprise and shuddered too, feeling the blonde inside him more when he did that. His body relaxed a little at that. As Mikado slowly relaxed Masaomi was able to sheath himself properly inside. He held still again there to let Mikado adjust again though his hand kept stroking the Dollars' leader to help. Every jolt of pleasure caused him to tighten, feel Masaomi inside, and then relax more repeating until his breathe was as ragged as before.

"Masaomi~ Ah!"

His first thrust was tentative, uncertain if he was able or allowed to but Masaomi grew more confidant too, his pace picking up after the first few initial ones as his hand moved to keep pace.

"Uh!" Mikado's head rolled back as he shuddered, the first couple moves hurt but that was because he kept clenching and unclenching around the blonde. The Dollars' leader gasped when his body was teased by an intense pleasure. Kida smirked a little -yes the internet had taught him much- when he found that spot. He moved both hands to Mikado's hips and moved them gently to help him angle himself better before driving right into the other's prostate.

"AA!" Mikado, in surprise, grabbed Masaomi's arm and shoulder, "Masaomi?"

Masaomi smirked a little, holding still for a moment to kiss the other before rocking his hips once more. Just once, another kiss then another thrust. The black-haired teen wrapped his arms around Masaomi's neck moaning into the kisses with need now.  
>The bursting pleasure was missed by his body and it tried to let Kida know it wanted more. Kida knew Mikado wanted more, but teasing was in his nature too... a few more of these slower bursts of pleasure for him though and he stopped waiting so long between them, though his pace was still slower than what he really wanted. Then what was he waiting for? Encouragement maybe?<p>

"M-Masaomi! AH! UH!" The teen arched, trying to swallow more of the pleasure.

He was slowly picking the pace up now, he'd only wanted to make sure he didn't go too fast too soon. Soon enough for both of them though he was moving fast, making sure he hit Mikado's sweet spot with each thrust.

"AH! AH~" Mikado moaned with each hit too, his body swarming with heat as he clawed at Masaomi's back lightly. He didn't realize how lonely he was when Masaomi moved to the city.  
>"M-Mikado, I l-love you," Masaomi groaned as he nipped at Mikado's neck before sucking on it to leave another mark on him.<br>"AH. Mas-asaomi!" Mikado gasped, his eyes lining with tears of pain and joy as he shifted his legs out of the way, "I-I love you-ou~ too!"

Masaomi was becoming relentless now with his thrusts into that spot as his own release began to build. Mikado's release didn't take long from there either, and he clenched around his friend trying to fight it.

"M-Masaomi~i I can't, can't!"  
>"Y-yeah, me t-too~!" He groaned.<p>

Mikado fought as long as he could, but his body was hurting from it and finally let himself go, "Coming! AH, I'm coming!" His body arched into Masaomi's as he clamped tightly around his best friend. Mikado's release tipped Masaomi over the edge with him and he came inside. Once spent he didn't remove himself, simply moving his arms around Mikado to hold him close and nuzzle at his neck gently. Mikado was panting, shakily holding Masaomi in return, his legs moved to where they could be comfortable.

"I love you~" He purred after a moment, finally pulling himself out, but still laying atop Mikado.

"Mm," Mikado shivered and let his legs lay flat now, "I love you too Masaomi..." His body tingled as it leaked the blonde's come. Said blonde eventually moved to lie beside Mikado rather than atop him, but his arms remained wrapped around the raven-haired boy.

"Messy..." Mikado managed to say, knowing full-well he couldn't speak more than one word at a time in this state.

"Mmm... tomorrow," Kida meant they could clean up tomorrow as they were both clearly too exhausted now. Mikado nodded, and tried to ignore the seeping feeling from his anus and kissed Kida's hair. Kida at least moved enough to get Mikado some tissues but much more was out of the question. He nuzzled the love of his life softly though and kissed his neck, happy just to be like this with him now.

By this point, Mikado didn't remember getting wiped off, the black-haired teen just passed out after closing his eyes for a millisecond. Masaomi joined him soon enough in sleep though and he slept like a log at that.

* * *

><p>REVIEW OR ELSE<br>**Masaomi:** Yes, I will flirt with every single pretty lady out there if you do not review!  
><strong>Llama:<strong> That would indeed be bad! Stop the blonde from being a player and review!  
><strong>Masaomi:<strong> A player? Llama-chan, you talk funny, but that is a cute feature you have~  
><strong>Llama:<strong> K-Kida! You said you wouldn't flirt! BAD KIDA-KUN! Send a Review to keep this punk in line!  
><strong>Masaomi:<strong> If not, you'll be the next I flirt with~


	5. Hard Work

The fifth of twelve chapters is up~! woot, time to read mortals!

Warnings: Yaoi, trolls, RP!Fic, sex.

* * *

><p>Mikado heard beeping in the background, many hours later, and groaned recognizing the sound from his phone. Masaomi woke to it too and scowled a little wishing that they had thought to turn their phones off.<p>

"Mikadooo~, make it be quiet!" He groaned.  
>"Gomen Masaomi..." Mikado moved to snuggle into the blonde's chest, "It's not important..." He knew by the tone and melody.<br>"Mmnn, good, cuz I'm gunna be monopolizing you today~" He grinned, holding his lover and best friend happily.  
>"M-Monopolizing me?" Mikado blinked.<br>"Yup," He kissed Mikado's forehead gently, smiling a little.  
>"What do you mean by today?" Mikado clued in Masaomi has monopolized him a lot since he came to Ikebukuro.<p>

"Okay, so I monopolize you a lot, but what do you expect~? When you make such cute faces I just wanna keep you all to myself~"

"But Masaomi, I can't stay locked up forever," He smiled though.

"Oh, I won't lock you up forever~! After all, now I get to brag too~"

That made Mikado blush, he wasn't sure how others would take it. However the moment was ruined by a chime Mikado couldn't ignore.

"Ah, it's from Celty-san!" Masaomi wouldn't have asked him to ignore that one, he was worried about her too after all and he sat up and got out of bed to find Mikado's phone. Mikado, after all, was bound to still be sore and achy.

"Thanks," Mikado looked at the other alerts, but they weren't important from the Dollars' forums and such, and then he read over Celty's email. He showed relief on his expression when he was done, "She told Shinra-san... And has agreed to let him run a test or two on her in order to try and find an answer."

"Ah, good! I was worried she might not say anything," Masaomi grinned though he pulled his boxers on now that he was out of bed. "I'm gonna run you a bath okay~?" He kissed Mikado's forehead gently.

"Sounds good Masaomi," He smiled and replied back to Celty.

The blonde grinned and left to do just that though he doubted he was strong enough to lift Mikado either. At least he could help him walk there though and that was something. While Mikado was in the bath Masaomi made breakfast. Mikado relaxed as the water soothed his muscles and he could smell the blonde cooking. Masaomi finished making rice, miso and Tamagoyaki as well as some salmon rolls. Masaomi liked salmon so salmon it was. After making all this he fetched Mikado from the bath, knowing the water was bound to be cooling by then. Mikado smiled at him, and was out easier than he went into the water.

"It smells good Masaomi," He tried to remember when the blonde cooked before he moved. Before he had moved away he couldn't cook to save his own life but after moving out from his parents place he had learned how through necessity and now he was pretty good at it.

"I just hope it tastes good~" The blonde chuckled.  
>"I'm sure it will. If it smells this good," The black-haired teen reassured him, blushing, "I mean, if you can cook as good as you can make love then you'll be okay."<p>

Masaomi grinned and blushed too at Mikado's words. "Was I really that good~?" He asked, pleased nonetheless by the news.

"Well, you were my first," Mikado mumbled, "And think of it this way; you only have to best yourself."

"Ah~, true, and I think I'll get better with practice~" He would only practice with Mikado though. He had already set the table before getting Mikado from the bath as well meaning it was all laid out for the blue-eyed boy to enjoy.

"I hope so~" Mikado smirked slyly, a different but very good look on him, and he sat down to eat. Masaomi had been a little taken aback by the expression having never seen anything like it on Mikado before now but he was also looking forward to the future. Not to mention Saki and Izaya could be proven wrong now. It was true he had been in love with Saki, but he truly wasn't now for the first time in a very long while.

Mikado said he liked the food, and after he was done he checked the site to see what he missed earlier. Masaomi wasn't a dollar so he didn't worry too much about it, though he was curious about this organization too. Yup, nothing of importance... Mikado thought this would be a relaxing day when Celty emailed him.

[I need to give you something Ryugamine-kun, can we meet?]  
>"Celty-san?" Mikado was filled with a little worry, "Are you coming with me Masaomi?"<br>"Yeah, I'll come," He nodded quickly when he saw the message. He was worried about his friend after all.

"She'll probably beat us there, but apparently she has something for me," Mikado shrugged and gathered what he needed before heading out with his best friend. Masaomi took Mikado's hand as they walked. Sure he would still make comments about women's beauty and tell Anri she was erotic... but it was platonic. Always had been after all. Mikado would try not to get jealous, but it would be hard. Soon they could see Celty, and she waved at them.

"Hey Celty-san, what's up?"  
>[I have this package for you, and I have sad news,]<br>Masaomi frowned, "What's wrong?"  
>[Do you know this number?] She showed him a missed call on her phone, [I've forgotten who it belongs to.] Masaomi should recognize the number as it is Izaya's.<p>

"Yeah, Izaya-san's," He frowned a little when he saw it. That she would forget the number of the man who employed her the most was indeed sad.  
>[Oh... Well, Shinra told me to deliver this to you Ryugamine-kun... He hopes you'll be able to understand and help him figure something out] Mikado took the box from her.<br>"Right, we'll do our best Celty-san! You should probably call Izaya-san back though soon, okay?" Masaomi suggested.  
>[Okay, but what should I say?] The problem being that she'll forget his number too when she goes to dial it or email him.<br>"I... I dunno, ask what he wants, okay?"  
>[Okay, Shinra's number is in the package Ryugamine-kun so give him a call if you have any questions] Celty told him and the Dollars' leader nodded.<p>

"Thank you I will, ride safely Celty-san." The Dulluhan nodded as well and sped off on her horse.

Masaomi wondered what could happen if all her memories vanished. Maybe she would go back to how she had been when she first lost her head and the process would repeat every so often? He sighed, "Right, let's see what's in there, your place or mine?"

"Mine,"

It was closer anyway, and Mikado headed there promptly with his best friend. Masaomi followed close behind though he did wonder if Mikado might like to move in with him. Kida had a bigger place, but his parents gave him more money too. It was something to consider later, Celty took top priority for now, and Mikado opened the box.

"Do you want coffee or something Masaomi?" He offered seeing how many papers they were supposed to read through.  
>"Nah, I'll be fine. Unless you wanted some?" Kida asked looking at the papers... maybe they should call Anri up to help? She was smart after all and she was Celty's friend too.<br>"Not by myself," Mikado shook his head, "Are you thinking we need help Masaomi?"  
>"Hmm, I think we should call Anri up too. She's smart right? And she's Celty's friend too," He nodded a little as he said this though he made a note to try and not flirt with her mentally.<br>"All right," She is a Dollars' member anyway so Mikado could reach her easily. Not long after she arrived and the small room became smaller.

"Hey Anri-chan~!" Masaomi managed to keep it at that, already going through papers.  
>"H-Hello," She nodded politely and sat down getting a brief summary of what they've already gone through from Mikado. The black-haired boy then handed her a few papers. Half an hour later though and Masaomi groaned and flopped onto his back, "I don't understand any of this!" He whined.<p>

"I don't think it is that hard," Mikado shrugged lightly, and Anri nodded with him, but of course there a couple things they would have to ask Shinra later.  
>"Yes but Mikado and Anri-chan are smart and I am but a fool!" He sighed and looked again.<p>

"You can be moral support Kida-kun," Anri said but Mikado didn't think of him that way.  
>"Mm, maybe... Mikado and Anri-chan! Go forth and use your brains! I'll cheer you both on from here~" The blonde grinned at his friend and his lover happily though he was partly kidding too.<p>

Mikado frowned lightly, "I'd be braver if you were there beside me Masaomi," But the black-haired boy eventually got all the information absorbed, and at which point Anri had to leave. Masaomi had moved to sit beside Mikado happily when he'd been invited to and did his best to understand but he wasn't as smart as either his two friends. He said good-bye when Anri left remembering not to flirt with her.

"Apparently-according to this-Shinra-san suspects Celty-san's head is in Ikebukuro.""I would think so, she would have left otherwise. What I get from this is he knew about it for a little while and then it dropped off his radar before Celty-san started to lose her memories..." Kida sighed a little.

"I've heard Shinra-san's always preferred Celty-san without her head, but now things are different and he doesn't want to loose her at all." Mikado explained his theory about it, "If only we knew where her head was..."  
>"Izaya-san knows. I know he does..." Masaomi frowned a little, "He does shit like this all the time..."<br>"So is making us pay two-hundred thousand yen part of his joke?" Mikado sighed and leaned into Masaomi a little.  
>"He knows two high-school kids can't come up with that kind of money," Masaomi said, his arms moving around Mikado to hold him.<br>"Then how do we trap him?" Mikado asked, "If we know he's lying to us, how do we prove it?"  
>"Hmm... I wish I knew, but I'm not much of a troll like him either," Kida sighed and flopped over, though he took Mikado with him and nuzzled his hair gently. The country boy squeaked a little in surprise but smiled and let the blonde do as he pleased.<p>

"Haaahh... what to do... we could always try a fundraiser I suppose? How's this, 'Help the Headless Rider get Her Head Back!'" He suggested with a small grin.

"Hmm, the minute we post it on the web, Izaya-san will see it, and eventually he'd find it even if it wasn't."

"Yeah, but we agreed on a price. He can't back out now and still win after all right? Besides we could set up in south Ikebukuro Park!" He decided.

"True," Mikado sighed, it was hard enough to process Shinra's information but adding the plan to raise money for Celty in order to pay Izaya just overloaded him.

"Mmn, if what he has isn't worth it we can claim he robbed us I guess... Ruin his reputation as a reputable info-broker who overcharges for poor Intel... Or something... Ah, we'll figure it out I guess..." Masaomi was tired, his brain hurt from all this thinking and planning.  
>"Maybe later when we have something more definitive..." Mikado yawned feeling overworked. "Help me clean up and then get the futon out Masaomi."<br>"Hai, Hai," He helped Mikado stack and stash numerous papers and when that was done helped him unroll the futon.

The futon fit perfectly into the small room being cozy enough for two teens. Mikado felt no awkwardness sharing the futon now that they've consummated their relationship, but if they hadn't this would be a hard night. Good thing they had as Kida felt no awkwardness now either and simply hugged Mikado close under the covers. Mikado nuzzled into him gently and fell asleep. He felt safe within the blonde's arms. And Masaomi felt more relaxed than he ever had before. He slept peacefully too waking with Mikado's alarm clock.

Mikado woke with it too and shut it off stretching. He wasn't looking forward to school, he wanted to sort out Shinra's information but he and Masaomi had no choice. Likewise Masaomi wanted nothing to do with studies, but it was also a good way to collect opinion polls on fundraising to help locate the headless rider's head. He decided that since Shinra's papers made little to no sense to him he would focus on raising the funds needed to pay Izaya. Mikado would enlist Anri's help and they would tackle the scientific mumbo-jumbo.

"Ask Kadota-san and the others," Mikado suggested while walking to school.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that," Masaomi nodded, Kadota's group had helped him on more than one occasion and he was hoping they would do so now, though it wouldn't really be him they were helping this time. Mikado also used the Dollars' forum for suggestions to help Masaomi when he had a chance at lunch, and by the end of the day he was exhausted.

"What are you doing later Masaomi?"  
>"Hmm, I was thinking about getting a big sign and setting up in the park to start on that ridiculous sum Izaya-san wants... Unless you need me more of course~"<br>"Ah, no-no, Anri and I are going to the library," Mikado smiled apologizing, "But try to set up in a place Izaya-san won't go."  
>"Yeah, he and Shizuo-san might be out of the closet but I don't think he's allowed free reign in Ikebukuro yet... Besides, he gets his money either way, what does he care how we came up with it?" Masaomi knew Izaya better than he wanted to know Izaya.<p>

"True, all right well good luck Masaomi." Mikado smiled, "Do you want to meet later?"

"Duh~" He nipped Mikado's ear quickly and teasingly when he said this.

"Don't!" He whispered blushing, "T-Text me later then." They parted ways when Anri came down from the classroom and he waved bye to Masaomi.

* * *

><p>Kida: You know the drill~ Review for the llama~<br>Llama: Please, *bows* I will try my hardest to update regularily!


	6. Hard Fun

Half way there~ Biches~  
>Full warnings still in effect here!<p>

**Warnings: Rp!fic, smut, yaoi**.

* * *

><p>Masaomi waved to them both before heading to the park, there he made a nice large sign and with his flamboyant attitude was able to attract some attention. The odd girl or two tried to flirt with him, but Mikado could forgive him for this because of the cause.<p>

Anri and Mikado were able to fully absorb Shinra's notes by the end of the day. They each had a theory now, and decided to investigate them separately.

Masaomi actually managed to avoid flirting back now, just thinking of an angry Mikado was enough to make him not. Sure Mikado was an adorable, blushing cutie-pie, but he had this odd darkness lurking too and Masaomi did not ever want to see him angry. Ever.

"All right, see you tomorrow Sonohara-san," Mikado waved to her and then texted his best friend, +Done at the library. Wanna eat?+  
>+Yeah sure, managed to pull in some donations,+ Masaomi texted back. He had made four thousand yen towards the two hundred thousand needed... damn, this was hard.<br>+That's good, where do you want to eat?+ They should put the money away first.  
>+Meet me at my place, library's close to there right? We can decide on a place then.+<br>+Okay, see you in a bit,+ Mikado smiled and walked the short distance beating the blonde there.

"Mikado~~!" Masaomi waved happily when he saw his lover waiting for him.  
>"Hey Masaomi," Mikado smiled and waited for Masaomi to open the door. When they were inside he asked how much the blonde had raised so far.<br>"Not enough, four thousand yen, but it's a start right?" He smiled hopefully and set the tine someplace safe.  
>"It's better than nothing Masaomi," Mikado smiled in hopes of cheering his friend up. "Or do you just want to eat in?"<br>"Yeah, let's eat in, I can make anything you're heart desires~" Kida offered with a flirtatious wink and kissed the back of Mikado's hand.  
>"Wh-Why don't I help you Masaomi? It'll be more fun that way," He was embarrassed to be treated like that.<p>

"Ah! That sounds even better!" Yes, Masaomi would cut back on the flirting with women... but now he was going to flirt with Mikado instead. Mikado would get used to it eventually, as he smiled at his lover's enthusiasm and first decided what to make.

They managed to agree on something western, chicken and rice with vegetables. Mikado was pleased to see Masaomi had a varying selection of vegetables, and started the rice and chicken. Masaomi made the sauce for the chicken and made several vegetables, steaming them easily as he flirted shamelessly with his lover. Mikado would usually blush or mumbled his friend's name, as he cooked the chicken to perfection. Flirting back is out of the question right now. Not that Kida minded, happy just to be able to direct the over-flamboyant flirtatious side of himself to the one he had really wanted to flirt with. Dinner was good and provided Kida with left-overs, and it was too late for Mikado to leave as well.

"Guess I'm staying..." Not that he minded of course.  
>"You know, we could just live together~" Kida suggested. He'd been in love with Mikado for a long time now really...<br>"I-I suppose so..." Mikado stammered, "E-Erika-san would probably faint from joy if she heard that."  
>"Hah! Let her. Really I think I want to thank her for giving me the courage to say anything~" He grinned.<p>

"Say?" Mikado blinked and rounded on Masaomi, "You didn't really say anything. You just kissed me!"

"Well, that too," He grinned impishly and then pecked Mikado lightly on the lips, "But you didn't mind either~"  
>"I was... Surprised and stunned," Mikado blushed pouting a little, "I-It was so sudden..."<br>"Yeah, I thought it best to just do and get out of the way, but then I found I liked how good you taste too much,"  
>"Oh, m-me too," Mikado felt his cheeks burn at his own words.<p>

Masaomi grinned at that and kissed Mikado properly now, his arms wrapping around the other teen's body. He smiled and kissed back, locking his arms around Masaomi's neck. Masaomi wasted no time in letting his tongue trace Mikado's lips hungrily, his hands tracing the shape of Mikado's hips gently. He shivered and parted his lips, welcoming Masaomi's tongue with his own,

"Ah~"

Masaomi flicked his tongue playfully into Mikado's mouth before pressing him against the wall gently and grinding his hips less gently into Mikado's.

"AH! Masa-" Mikado gasped and shuddered in pleasure. His body tingled from the impact and reacted quickly to the pressure. Masaomi silenced Mikado with his tongue now, his eyes opening slightly to see what kind of expression Mikado was making. Half open glowing eyes of blue, and tilted eyebrows the pleasure fueling the color of his iris. Mikado was desperate for the blonde. Masaomi smirked and pulled himself away from the other's addicting lips.

"You're so erotic~"  
>"You mean that?" He asked with doubt.<br>"Duh, you're the only one I've ever meant that to~" He said honestly.  
>"Masaomi," Mikado smiled, eyes shining like stars, "I love you~"<br>"I love you too, Mi~ka~do~" He nipped at the other's neck lightly, "Aw, damn it, I want you so bad right now!"

"You shouldn't have kissed me if you're not intending to take responsibility," Mikado smirked, he needed the other too.  
>"Well then~" Masaomi tugged Mikado off the wall and to the bedroom, deciding he could deal with the kitchen later.<p>

The black-haired teen followed smiling the entire way and let Masaomi throw him to the bed. The blonde quickly crawled atop him, one hand undoing the buttons on Mikado's always perfect school uniform as he took another taste of the raven's neck.

"Why do you like my neck so much?" Mikado asked shuddering, curious what the blonde liked so much about him.  
>"I like it because when I pay attention to it, it makes you shiver and tremble~" He teased, nipping at a particularly sensitive spot to prove his point, his hands now undoing the tie and unbuttoning the white dress shirt.<p>

"Ah~" Mikado shivered the way Masaomi liked indeed, and gulped, "W-What about you?"

"Hmm? Are you asking for the spots that turn me on~?" The blonde asked, thoroughly pleased by the notion. Mikado nodded, since his voice refused to work at the moment.

"Well, if you must know, my ears are very sensitive," Masaomi said happily breathing lightly across Mikado's now, his tongue darting out to trace shell of the other boy's ear while he worked to get Mikado out of the top part of his uniform properly so he would be able to wear it tomorrow.

"AH!" That was nice to know, but it seemed Masaomi wouldn't give him the chance to play with them as Mikado gripped Masaomi's arms. Nope, not getting the chance yet. Masaomi stripped his own blazer and the hoodie he technically wasn't supposed to wear with it to the floor to join Mikado's uniform as he undid both their belts and Mikado's fly. Mikado's arms were useless, resting without purpose, he watched Masaomi excited. The blonde practically purred when he removed Mikado's pants and his own quickly followed suite, freeing his already hard organ. Ashamed Mikado tried to cover himself up again.

"Masaomi... Don't stare like that."

"Why not? I like looking at you when you're so sexy and erotic~" He grinned but he was dead serious.

"It's embarrassing," So embarrassing that Mikado was getting more and more excited by watching Masaomi watch him.

Masaomi smirked a little, "You shouldn't be embarrassed, not when I like everything I see~" He nipped at one of Mikado's nipples lightly.  
>"Masaomi!" Mikado gasped, shuddered, and then gulped a little feeling the jolt most strongly through his cock. He moved down now, nibbling his trail until Masaomi reached what he wanted, but now he took one of Mikado's legs in each hand and nibbled and kissed from on knee to his inner thigh. Mikado was embarrassed to drip this much from Masaomi's ministrations and trembled in the blonde's hands.<p>

"M-Masaomi, why do you have to tease me so much?"

"Because it's my hobby~" He smirked, nipping near Mikado's groin before skipping right over it to Mikado's other knee and nibbling his way down to the opposite inner thigh.

"Masaomi!" His voice begged the blonde, his body felt so hot from the feeling of Masaomi's mouth. Finally he kissed the base of Mikado's cock before licking up the underside of it, his tongue swirling around the head.  
>"Ah!" Mikado arched with twitching legs as he gripped Masaomi's hair. Masaomi smirked before engulfing the hard organ in his mouth -or as much as he could- his tongue still swirling as he sucked hard on it.<p>

"Masaomi-you, ah, tease m-me too much~" The black-haired teen shuddered feeling his release build already from the overflow of pleasure. That had been Masaomi's goal too though and one hand moved now to fondle the dollars leader's balls lightly, adding to the stimulation.

"AH~ AAH! Masaomi!" He pulled lightly in reflex as his body tensed and he came in the blonde's mouth. Masaomi hummed happily, swallowing every drop before pulling off, licking his lips, his gaze filled with lust as he took in Mikado's appearance. Hard nipples rose and fell rhythmically as Mikado's eyes were closed reveling in the feeling of his orgasm. And Masaomi wasn't even done with him yet. He moved upwards now to claim Mikado's mouth, gently for now but it quickly became more heated.

"Mm~" Mikado figured that out from the kiss and hardened soon enough again. This time when Masaomi pulled back he grabbed a bottle of lube from the dresser. The blonde had thought to buy one when he had dropped his school things off earlier and now opened the top and squeezed a generous amount into one of his hands before reaching down to prepare Mikado with one finger to start.

"Mm," Mikado shuddered and twitched at the feeling, as he wrapped arms around Masaomi's neck trying to pull himself up. Masaomi smirked and increased it to two fingers when he tried that, driving them deep and angling them so they brushed into the other teen's sweet-spot. His gasp echoed by Masaomi's ear when that happened and he moaned into the hearing organ as well. "Uhn~"

"Ah~! Mikado! You make the best noises~" Masaomi purred as a third went in now.  
>"Masaomi~" He gripped at nothing on Masaomi's back to keep himself up but only managed to breath by the blonde's ear before his arms gave out on him.<p>

"AH! AH~" His body opened up for him with ease. The fingers stretched him much more easily now that they had done this once already, but Masaomi was still careful about being very generous with the lubricant, coating himself as well with his free hand before pulling his fingers out and wiping the excess on the sheets. Mikado groaned as his hole was empty now and panted trying to catch his breath again. Masaomi wouldn't give him time for that though as he pressed against Mikado's entrance a couple of times before entering him slowly.

"Haa!" There wasn't much pain this time as he well lubricated and Mikado allowed him complete entry.

Masaomi gave him time to adjust to the intrusion again but he began moving sooner this time too, capturing Mikado's mouth with his own to taste the moans.

"Ah~ UH! Uh~" Mikado tensed for a moment before relaxing and let Masaomi move easier. It took Masaomi less time to find Mikado's prostate too, angling himself in to it perfectly as he allowed his back to straighten so he could watch Mikado. Yes, he loved watching the other, especially when he was like this. Mikado's arm went up to try and block Masaomi's view, and when that failed he dropped his arm over his eyes and turned his head to the side. No limit to how embarrassed he was at this moment.

No limit to how gorgeous Masaomi thought he was either, or how much he loved him. He made sure to memorize everything about Mikado like this, the light flush to his cheeks, the haziness in his blue eyes... Ah yes, Izaya had been way off on Saki becoming his deity.

"AH!" The sound of pleasure weaving through his voice as he moaned too. Mikado was made only for Masaomi, and he shuddered clenching lightly around Masaomi.

"Hah~! M-Mikado!" Masaomi felt his release building as he moved, each thrust brining them both closer to the edge.

"Masaomi~" Mikado arched coming onto their stomachs as he clamped the blonde hard. Masaomi came next with a shudder and a gasp of delight, deep inside Mikado. He pulled out once they were both spent, having enough forethought to grab some tissues. The Dollars' leader panted thinking there would be weird tension if he was doing this with Masaomi before the war ended. He fought to stay awake now but the long day studying lulled him asleep lightning quick.

Masaomi was awake longer than Mikado was, first to clean Mikado off at least a little and then because he couldn't help watching Mikado sleep a little. He really was gorgeous.

A week went by and Celty forgot little trivial things as Mikado and Anri were able to back their theories with scientific facts. On the weekend Celty was delivering when she stopped near Shizuo, however the moment she looked at the tall blonde he became a stranger to her.

Masaomi happened to be nearby too and he greeted Celty and Shizuo at the same time though he noticed Celty had failed to greet Shizuo.

"Hey," Shizuo nodded to him, "Celty, you were working right?"

[Uhm, who are you?] Celty typed and Shizuo's cigarette fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikado:<strong> Pl-please review.  
><strong>Llama:<strong> M-Mikado-kun, what are you doing here? Where's your boy?~  
><strong>Mikado:<strong> He's sleeping, so don't wake him.  
><strong>Llama:<strong> Oh really? *goes off to find Masaomi Kida*

**Mikado:** She's gone Masaomi.  
><strong>Masaomi:<strong> ah, thank you thank you~ I knew you could get rid of her! All right listen up you people, if you want any more sexiness of my lovely Mi-ka-do then review!  
><strong>Mikado:<strong> *blush*  
><strong>Masaomi:<strong> Review~ Review! Review or something terrible will happen~


	7. Headless No More

Well, well, the title of this chapter is a gimme in terms of summary XD~  
>I wonder what'll happen! (even though I know) XD<p>

**Warnings: Rp!fic, smut, yaoi, trolls**

* * *

><p>Masaomi's jaw had dropped with his too, "Celty, you can't remember Shizuo?" He asked, his brow furrowing in worry. This was the first time she had forgotten a person.<p>

[Shizuo?] Confusion emanated from her strongly.

"Tell that friend of yours immediately, and that doctor."

Masaomi whipped his phone out and called Mikado quickly, really worried.

"Moshi, moshi?" Mikado answered.  
>"Mikado! Big problem! Celty can't remember Shizuo!" His voice was rushed as he eyed the worried bodyguard and the clueless dullahan.<br>"What?" Mikado had been heading from the library with Anri and startled her, "She forgot Shizuo-san! I-I'm on my way, where are you right now?"  
>"The park, I was fundraising again for that damn price tag Izaya-san put on this,"<br>"Okay, be right there!" He hung up and apologized to Anri before running off.

[Kida-kun, who is this man?]  
>"He's... your best friend Celty... you guys always talk..." Kida frowned as he scrolled through his contacts for Shinra's number.<br>[O-Oh... Sorry,] She said to Shizuo and the tall blonde frowned at this, "Oi, Kida... Why did you mention paying Izaya?"

"Huh? We asked him for information regarding the whereabouts of Celty's head. We figured if anyone could find it, it would be him, but his price is ridiculous," Kida grumbled.  
>Shizuo became suspicious then, "How much?"<p>

"Masaomi!" Mikado came running up to the group then.

"Two hundred thousand yen, tch, as if Mikado and I could pay it..." Masaomi waved to Mikado as he dialed Shinra.  
>[Uhm, h-he's scary...] Celty typed to Mikado and the teen blinked and then looked at Shizuo. The blonde growled as he suddenly stalked off to murder his flea.<br>"Sh-Shizuo-san?" Masaomi watched him as Shinra picked up.

"Kishitani~!"

"Ah! Shinra-san, I'm a friend of Celty-san's um... she forgot Shizuo-san... and I think Shizuo-san is about to murder Izaya-san," Masaomi decided to follow just in case.  
>"Uh Celty-san, why don't you go home to Shinra-san? It might be safer..." The dollar's founder suggested nervous around a murderous Shizuo.<br>The dulluhan tilted her head, [Okay, but be careful Ryugamine-kun.]

"Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill." Shizuo grabbed the first sign he came across and carried it with him.

"Ah, yup he's gonna kill Izaya-san..." Masaomi said hanging up on the thoroughly worried and very confused Shinra, "Mikado! Come on, we may need to spare Izaya-san's life..."  
>"Right, go straight to Shinra-san Celty!" Mikado told her and ran after Shizuo with his lover.<p>

* * *

><p>Izaya was at home -with a client of all things- when the lot of them burst in to his apartment.<p>

"Ah, Shiki-san, I'm afraid our meeting has just been adjourned, but I'll call you when I can to reschedule..."

At least Shizuo was talked out of the stop sign, but he marched right up to his flea and growled. Mikado apologized for intruding like the polite country kid he is. Shiki simply scowled at all of them before leaving while Izaya tactfully backed away from the clearly enraged blonde Masaomi pulled Mikado away from the danger zone.

"Are you insane? Wait, I know the answer to that... Okay, WHY?" Shizuo growled.  
>"Shizu-chan, I think I missed the part of why you're angry?" Izaya pointed out.<p>

"He's mad at how much you're charging us," Masaomi supplied helpfully causing the informant to scowl a little.  
>"Ah, that, yes, well information on her heads whereabouts' and acquiring it will not be easy tasks ne? Besides I'm giving them a huge discount, I should have charged in millions for this but since we're SUCH good friends and all..." Masaomi glared at Izaya.<br>"Wrong answer Izaya-kun," Shizuo grabbed his jacket by the collar and lifted him off the ground, "They're just kids for crying out loud!"  
>"Ah! Y-yes, well, Kida-kun is a clever boy, I'm sure his fundraising idea will work!" Izaya was properly scared now. Mikado frowned at Izaya knowing about it, as he held Masaomi's hand.<p>

"No one can out fox you Izaya and you know it," Shizuo's fist tightened and he planted a foot firmly before hurling Izaya towards the bookshelf. Izaya hit the shelf hard causing it to tip over and send books flying. Of course a container hit the floor with a loud thunk and Izaya gulped as Celty's head became very visible.

Mikado gasped, "M-Masaomi... C-Celty's head..."

"Iiiiiizaaaaaayaaaaaa-kuuuuuuun," Shizuo was even more pissed now than when he marched in here. Celty is his friend after all. Izaya wasted no time in sprinting out of the apartment as fast as he could go, despite being remarkably sore from being thrown into a bookshelf and having said shelf then land on top of him.  
>"Hey, you two... Take her head and give it back, I have a flea to immobilize for a month." Shizuo followed after the informant. Mikado shook his head overcoming shock and walked over to Celty's head. Masaomi went with him and picked the jar up carefully.<p>

"Weird..." He gulped, looking at it.

Mikado couldn't explain what he felt now, but it was the same feeling as when Celty revealed to him she had no head, and now he is holding it.

"Masaomi... She's really pretty."  
>"Yeah... she is," The blonde teen agreed, "Ah, we had better get this to her though huh?" He stuck the jar in his bag to hide it from public eye. It may look odd if two teenage boys were seen walking down the street with a head in a jar.<p>

"Yeah, I'll call Shinra-san," When they were outside Izaya's he called the doctor.  
>"Kishitani residence," He answered, though less jovially than before now. Shinra was worried beyond belief now that Celty had forgotten a person.<br>"Hello, I'm Mikado Ryugamine-a friend of Celty-san's-and can I first ask are you alone?"  
>"Yes... Celty is in another room trying to think... I think." He said.<br>"Well, please don't freak out, but Masaomi and I have Celty's head. We're bringing it over."

"Ah! O-okay, you need the address right?" Shinra had once been scared of the thought and he was still scared but he was more afraid of Celty forgetting him.  
>"Please, if you don't mind, and I don't want Celty-san to see or know about it just yet," Mikado said, he wanted to get Shinra's opinion to confirm or deny his theory first.<p>

"Alright... here's the address," Shinra gave it to them and Celty stayed in her room. She was worried too as she had apparently forgotten someone close to her now.  
>"Thanks, we'll be there soon, bye," Mikado hung up and told Masaomi where they were going.<p>

They arrived soon enough and Shinra smiled pleasantly and ushered them inside.

"Celty's in her room... she's very upset right now..."  
>"I can understand," Mikado smiled sympathetically, "But before we show you, I want to explain my theory about the connection her head has with her memories."<br>"Certainly," Shinra agreed, offering tea to the two teens as a polite host should.

"I think we need to reattach her head in order to connect and regenerate her memories," Mikado stated and then went into the detail that the blonde became a true blonde for. Meaning of course they lost Masaomi completely. Shinra had agreed that if receiving her head did nothing then they could try that though he wasn't sure how to go about it -stitch it on or simply plop it in place? Mikado had a second theory to that if they decided to try it. "Do you think she's ready to see her head?"

"Ah... one way to find out I suppose..." Shinra said as Masaomi took it out of his book bag. Shinra watched it for a moment and then went to get Celty.  
>[What is it Shinra?] Celty wasn't even aware the two were in the apartment.<br>"Ah, Mikado-kun and Masaomi-kun are here... they brought something for you," He said gently, smiling at her.  
>[Oh, how nice, I wonder what it is] Celty was a little excited, any good news was better than what she was feeling.<p>

She stepped into the hallway though and froze. _'Shinra?'_ A ghostly voice said and it came from where Mikado and Masaomi were. Masaomi's eyes had locked on to Celty's head though it didn't appear awake yet either. Shinra too had a look of shock on his face and he urged Celty to take another step, gently taking her arm and guiding her toward her head. Mikado watched the head deep in thought, he swears he just heard the name Shinra... Celty gripped his arm as they came into view of Mikado and Masaomi... And her head.

"Ah... C-Celty-san, I believe this belongs to you?" Masaomi said offering the jar to her. He wouldn't feel right taking it out of the jar after all. Celty removed her helmet then, she'd been worried about forgetting it that she kept it on, and her smoke thinned out. Where did you find it?  
>Celty couldn't ask that question since she is too stunned to speak or rather type. Of course the same ghostly whisper emanated her thought to all of them, though again her head remained motionless.<p>

"Sh-Shizuo found it, but I think he's raping Izaya right about now..." Masaomi shivered a little at the thought. She won't have to work then, and the smoke nodded. She slowly moved away from Shinra and held her hands out to take the jar from the blonde.  
>Masaomi handed it over without a moment's hesitation though Shinra flinched a little, still terrified she would disappear like the smoke that came from her neck. Only Shinra could see it, as the head shed a little tear. The Dulluhan trembled lightly now.<p>

"Ah... Celty, maybe take it out..." Shinra suggested, though his voice shook a little too. The smoke agreed and she set the jar on the table and opened the lid. Celty hesitantly took the head from the liquid and felt nothing... The smoke thinned out as it normally did, but after that drifted to the head though no one could see. Shinra frowned and Masaomi was visibly confused that nothing seemed to be happening.

Mikado kept quiet about his plan for now. He'd mention it if Celty didn't reattach her head and then forgot something else, but for now her head was just another head with no body. Shinra wasn't going to risk it though, each time she forgot something Celty became very upset and he went to her.

"We think that if you try re-attaching it... where it would be if you were human it might wake your memories up. Since Saika cut your soul it makes sense..."  
>[But if my head is reattached, would that mean I forget everything I learned sine I came here?] Celty was worried too, she really didn't want to forget the man she loved.<br>"I... I don't know, but you're sad each time you forget something... I don't like seeing you like that. So even if you forget everything since you lost it... besides, I'll help you remember, okay?" Shinra promised, touching her arm gently.  
>[I don't want to forget you Shinra] Celty hugged him shaking lightly.<br>"Ah... I don't want you to either Celty... but maybe you won't forget? Maybe you'll remember everything you've forgotten recently too! That means you'll remember Shizuo right?"

It felt like she nodded, since she couldn't type. Shinra... Only he truly understood her.

"C-Celty-san, Shinra-san? I-If anything happens, will you let us know?" Mikado spoke, "And then we can decide to attach your head or not."  
>"Yes... I suppose we can make it a last resort if you forget anything else, right Celty?" Shinra suggested, rubbing her back soothingly. Masaomi took Mikado's hand feeling almost embarrassed at having witnessed such a tender moment between them.<br>[Y-Yes, I will let you know immediately] Celty held the phone up for them to see, and Mikado excused them from the apartment then.

"Wow... those two really love each other..." Masaomi mumbled softly, giving Mikado's hand a light squeeze.

"Yeah, I'm thinking this Masaomi: what if Celty's head isn't aware that it is back with Celty because she was stabbed by Saika?" Mikado suggested, "And that the only way for her head to awake is for Sonohara-san to undo the cut somehow?"

"Maybe... we could ask her if it's possible. I mean Anri-chan didn't have Saika back then though, right?" He was a little worried, but he wanted to help too. Izaya darted past them just then, still evading Shizuo as best he could.

"That's true, Sonohara-san," Mikado was cut off when Shizuo threw a vending machine in front of them.  
>"IZAYA-KUN! You can't run forever!"<br>"-Sonohara-san did gain control of the Saika children when she stabbed that mother."

* * *

><p>Tada! End of Chapter...Huh I thought it ended differenly than that... meh.<p>

**Masaomi:** Llama oh Llama~ I have a gift for you~  
><strong>Llama:<strong> Hmm? *curious*  
><strong>Masaomi:<strong> *grins and gives llama a cat*  
><strong>Llama:<strong> *runs away*  
><strong>Mikado:<strong> Masaomi, that was mean... *pets kitty-cat*  
><strong>Masaomi:<strong> You say, but you're happy~ *kisses Mikado's cheek*  
><strong>Mikado:<strong> *Blushes*  
><strong>Masaomi:<strong> _Review_ lovely readers, and there will be more of Mikado-monopolizing~  
><strong>Mikado:<strong> M-Masaomi *embarrassed*


	8. Trolls Never Change

Here is the next chapter silleh mortals. We (Sephy and I) hope you enjoy, now I gotta get rid of all this cat here! Damnit Masaomi!  
><strong>Masaomi:<strong> *grin*

**Warnings: YAOI, _Rp!fic._ ...Trolls**

* * *

><p>"True... maybe she could un-do the cut some how... since the mother ended up no longer possessed right?"<p>

"I can try!" They heard from Izaya who dodged aforementioned vending machine with ease and countered with several throwing knives, one of which narrowly misses Masaomi. Mikado frowned at that, "But first, let's help Shizuo catch Izaya."

"Agreed..." Masaomi scowled at the sight of a single blonde lock that now lay on the sidewalk, cut free by said knife.

"Good, let's go, I know just what to do," Mikado grabbed Masaomi's hand and dragged him away hearing the shouts and screams of Shizuo tearing things from the ground to throw at Izaya.

"Ah, what are we doing?" The teen blonde asked a little worried. Seemed Mikado was going 'boss'.  
>"We're going to set a trap," Mikado grinned, "But we need some rope first."<br>"Oh... I think there was some at the hide-out the Yellow Scarves used... the warehouse isn't too far from here either..." The sounds of the fight were fading to the odd crash as Shizuo threw something heavy now.

"Good, Izaya has a pattern when he's running from Shizuo so I know where to set up." Mikado said, "Is there a small garbage bin too?"  
>"Yeah..." Masaomi was scared of Mikado now. He prayed he never made the dollars' leader angry. Ever.<br>"Bring that too." Mikado ordered and when they got what they needed, the black-haired teen led them to a building to wait for Izaya.

"You'll get your revenge too, you have better aim than I do, so throw the garbage can at his head."

Kida chuckled and nodded, though hitting Izaya with a bin was hardly enough to make Masaomi feel better about what Izaya had done. Still, he had ended up lonely enough to call Mikado out here and that was something to be thankful for. The moment Izaya ran by he threw the bin and it hit Izaya square in the head. Mikado tugged the rope from the set up he constructed and it snagged Izaya's feet hanging him up to sway back and forth upside down. Shizuo was ready with a sign but stopped, and laughed.

"Wh-" The look Izaya had was priceless. Masaomi snapped a picture quickly while he laughed too.

"Mikado, remind me to never piss you off!" He laughed as Izaya swung gently from the rope, looking properly shocked that two teenagers were able to outwit him.

"I'm sure you won't Masaomi, now let's go home." Mikado smiled a little darkly at Izaya and then headed for the exit of the roof.

"Remind me to thank them Izaya-kun," Shizuo smirked.  
>"Shit!" Izaya tried to free himself now as Masaomi followed still chuckling lightly.<p>

Shizuo threw a knife that Izaya hit him with near the start of the chase and then caught the informant in his arms, "Now, prepare to stay in bed for the next month Izaya~"  
>"Ah! No! Nonono!" He squirmed frantically to no avail.<p>

"Talk to you later Kanra~!" Masaomi called gleefully before they left.  
>"Kanra? Izaya is Kanra?" Mikado blinked.<br>"Hm? Yeah, that's why I'm always telling Kanra to go die. I hate Izaya and I hate his online persona Kanra too,"  
>"Hm, well that makes a lot of sense now," Mikado recalled all the things Kanra has said on the sight and understood why.<p>

"Heh, yeah... I wonder if Shizuo was serious about that threat though..." He almost felt bad for Izaya if he was... almost but not quite. They would know when and if they saw Kanra in the chats.

Mikado shrugged, "Who knows... But I think we've earned some sleep Masaomi." He could talk to Anri another time.  
>"Ah, yeah definitely..."<p>

Shizuo was dead serious. Izaya would not be seen in person other than by Shizuo for a month. Not let Izaya be seen, but at least he would be allowed his laptop... after all if he couldn't finish jobs for some people they might decide to assassinate him... which meant he would be able to troll a little bit too. When Shizuo didn't work, he kept a vigil watch over the informant.

"So you want me to move in?"  
>"Yup~" He took Mikado's hand happily at the thought of them living together.<br>"I guess that would be okay," Mikado smiled, interlocking their fingers. It would give them both a larger budget to work with at any rate. "But maybe we should wait to see what happens with Celty-san first."  
>"Ah... I agree. I hope she stops forgetting things..." Masaomi said, "So, are we gonna spend tonight together or head our separate ways?" He asked, fine with either one.<p>

"If we stop at my place, I can grab what I need for tomorrow," Mikado blushed faintly.  
>"Ah, sounds good," Masaomi smiled and kissed Mikado's cheek not caring that they were in the middle of the sidewalk. Mikado just smiled, he knew he couldn't stop Masaomi from doing that and just let the blonde do what he wanted. Mikado was quick to get his stuff before continuing on with Masaomi.<p>

Once at Masaomi's the blonde made food for them both happily. Mikado helped, or tried to, but the blonde was strict in keeping Mikado out of the kitchen.

After that he did log on to see briefly who was in the chat room. Saika, Yasu and... Yup, "Ah, yeah, Kanra's on..." The blonde teen chuckled a little though since Kanra had said {brb and afk for a while~!}

"Hm? What's funny Masaomi?" Mikado looked at the screen. He showed the other what Kanra had said and when he posted again it was with something that surprised Masaomi a little.

{Kanra\ Yasu, you got me pregnant! ٩(ಥ﹏ಥ)۶ } "Wait... Yasu... Means peace, and if Izaya refers to Yasu that way, he means Shizuo-san..." Mikado had to let that sink in.  
>{Yasu\ Impossible. Kanra, you always overreact}<br>{Kanra\I am not over-reacting! I am definitely carrying your child!}

Masaomi laughed now, "I think you're right! Yasu is Shizuo-san!"

{Yasu\You can't get pregnant, end of story.} Mikado laughed at their argument.  
>{Kanra\There are doctors you know~! But all that alone time you naughty boy, how could I not be!}<p>

"This is too funny!" Masaomi laughed.

Shizuo sighed, {Yasu\ you are NOT going to a doctor either.}

"Yeah," It was just too bad Celty couldn't remember Shizuo.

{Kanra\ How can I see a doctor when you won't let me leave the bedroom...}

"Izaya really can't stop himself, can he?" Masaomi sighed, though he was grinning as he saved a record of the conversation so she could laugh about it when she did remember.

{Yasu\ No house calls. I can be your doctor~}

Mikado chuckled, though the last comment made him feel a little awkward.

{Kanra\ Damn it...Some one save me from this monster! o(╥﹏╥)o }  
>{Yasu\ Quit complaining... You weren't yesterday.}<br>{Kanra\ I wasn't handcuffed to your bed yesterday protozoan...} Both Yasu and Kanra failed to make any comments for a while and Masaomi had a feeling Shizuo had taken to punishing Izaya for that comment.

"They should learn how to be discreet," Mikado blushed again for that comment.  
>"I think that might be asking too much..." Masaomi agreed, signing off so he didn't have to read about their sex life any more.<br>"True, according to Erika-san their foreplay is chasing each other through the streets..." Mikado recited that blushing.  
>"Ah... yeah, and who knows... she was right about them being in a relationship... hell, she was right about us having feelings for each other!"<p>

"It's scary how much she knows," Mikado chuckled.  
>"Yeah... maybe she's just got damn good intuition huh... I wonder what else she could be right about?" Masaomi shuddered at the thought.<br>"I-I don't want to know," Mikado shook his head to stop any images from surfacing. Masaomi gave him a light kiss to help clear his still innocent friend's mind.  
>"Let's not think about it and go to bed, hm?"<br>"Maybe we should clean the dishes first?"

"Awww! Fiiine!" Masaomi whined but he did as Mikado suggested. He blinked, surprised Masaomi whined like that, Mikado always had to do dishes after meals so he thought it was normal to always take care of the chore. "S-Sorry..."  
>"Naaw, I'm just being a brat~" He grinned, not realizing his lover would take him seriously. Mikado frowned making a troubled face with that comment, "You were always a little bit of a brat Masaomi... If I recall correctly."<p>

"Heh, yeah~, I guess I still am huh?" The blonde grinned cheekily over his shoulder as he finished washing the dishes.

"Yes," Mikado said yet knew that's what he loved about Masaomi. When the blonde was done they changed and went to bed.

Masaomi held him close again, happily breathing in Mikado's scent but just before he drifted off he mumbled something under his breath.

"Izaya-san was SO wrong..."

Mikado was already asleep otherwise he'd question the blonde, and when morning rolled around he woke but nuzzled into Masaomi more instead of getting up.

"Mikadoooo, why does it have to be morning?" Masaomi whined a little.  
>"Because the Earth rotates on an axis around the sun," Mikado chuckled, "And we have school."<br>"Fine, but why's it gotta rotate so fast?" He pouted and nuzzled Mikado's neck affectionately.

Mikado laughed amused, "Because it does, want me to make breakfast?"  
>"Ehh, yeah, okay, if you wanna~" He stretched languidly as he said this.<br>"Breakfast is important Masaomi," Mikado rolled his eyes a little at his lazy lover.  
>"I know, I know..." the blonde whined, wrapping his arms around Mikado to hug him tightly.<p>

"Any requests?" Mikado did something bold and kissed the blonde's cheek.

Masaomi grinned happily, touching their foreheads together, "Other than you, you mean~?" He teased.

Mikado gulped a little, "A-Anything..."

Masaomi grinned and kissed Mikado lightly, rolling them so he had the raven-haired teen beneath him. Mikado wrapped his arms around Masaomi's neck, spurred on by jealousy at Celty and Shinra's love, but he was determined not to loose the blonde. Not that Masaomi would be going anywhere... ever -though Izaya would probably troll them later on and earn himself another month long sentence from Shizuo.

Masaomi snaked his tongue in to Mikado's mouth, one hand running up his side gently as he settled himself nicely between Mikado's legs. Mikado played with Masaomi's tongue as he arched into him getting as much contact as possible. Masaomi was very pleased to find his lover was beginning to become accustomed to this and becoming braver with his wants. Kida's hands settled neatly on Mikado's hips before slowly slipping under the hem of Mikado's sleep wear to start removing them. There was a little insecurity though, yet the Dollars' leader did want his lover.

Surprised he wanted Masaomi first thing in the morning... Yet it was natural for Mikado to be aroused like he was, but being kissed turned him on more.

Masaomi didn't mind Mikado being turned on first thing, he'd woken up horny himself but they were teenagers. Only natural right? He groaned lightly as he slipped Mikado's sweatpants off him, though Masaomi only slept in boxers... even so, they were becoming uncomfortable.

"Mmm~" The black-haired teen moaned as he shuddered at the chilly air. Masaomi tugged the warm blankets back over their heated bodies to shut the cold air out. One hand now rubbed at Mikado's length to bring him to life as Masaomi's tongue ravaged his lover's mouth.

He's plenty alive-that's for sure, as Mikado moaned into Masaomi's mouth jerking at the pleasure. Masaomi smirked and nipped at Mikado's lower lip before nipping and kissing his neck, three fingers pressing against Mikado's lips now.

"I get breakfast too?~" Mikado couldn't believe he just said that, and took Kida's fingers into his mouth.  
>Masaomi smirked, "Mmn~, you know it love~" He purred his free hand stripping his own boxers off now.<p>

Mikado did, and sucked at Masaomi's fingers deeply. Masaomi groaned and watched him, his hazel eyes becoming lustful as he watched before he finally tugged his hand away to slip two fingers inside Mikado's body.

Mikado was glad he was getting used to the feeling, and flinched in pain slightly before moving his legs more for Masaomi. He thrust his fingers almost lazily now, nipping lightly at Mikado's jaw line as he did so, stretching him lightly before adding the third to drive them deep enough to brush Mikado's prostate.

"UH!" Mikado moaned at that now as he panted lightly too. Only Kida was allowed to do this to him, and only Kida could ever make him feel this way. And oh boy did he want to make Mikado feel like this... and better. The blonde teen thrust his fingers in to the spot repeatedly until Mikado was loosened enough to warrant something larger and harder than fingers.

"Ah, ah!" Mikado shuddered as he felt his body loosen up too. The dollars' leader on the verge of intense pleasure, "Ma-Masaomi!"

The fingers came out with a wet pop as Masaomi lined himself up and entered Mikado with a slow thrust, immediately starting to move this time as he angled himself in to Mikado's prostate. Mikado gripped the sheets in reflex to a little pain before relaxing around the blonde. "AH! Ah!"

"Mmn! I love you! Mikado~" He nipped affectionately at Mikado's neck before kissing from the spot he nipped until he reached the other's mouth.

"Uhn, me too-" Mikado managed before his mouth was claimed by the blonde.

Masaomi grinned into their kiss as his hips moved to meet Mikado's hungrily, his tongue tasting every inch of his lover's mouth and when he was done he tasted those inches again. Mikado put his hands to Masaomi's shoulders trying to push him back so his lungs could get the air he was desperately seeking. Masaomi eventually released Mikado's mouth, his own need for air taking precedence over kissing the daylights out of Mikado, though he moved back to Mikado's neck to leave a few marks.

"Masaomi, we, ah, have school!" Mikado just hoped his friend was kind enough to leave the marks in a spot that couldn't be seen.  
>Kida kissed one of the marks, all easily hidden or revealed as Mikado chose. "Mmn~? Wh-what, scared we'll be l-late?"<br>"N-Not that, the marks~" Mikado's face was flush red and the lust swirled with pleasure in his eyes.  
>"Hmm~, you can h-hide 'em if you want," He purred happily.<br>"O-Of course I will~! I-I'm not Izaya-s-san," Mikado gasped, his body tightening in climax.

Masaomi came with him and once they were spent he pulled out with a small grin, "If you were Izaya-san I wouldn't love you this much~" He teased, nipping the mark he'd left on Mikado's collar bone.

"I-I mean I'd walk around showcasing the marks," Mikado blushed.

"Hah, yeah he's not exactly discreet is he?" Masaomi kissed Mikado lightly. "Ah! But we should get a shower and real food in huh?"

"He's not," Mikado agreed and after wiping away any semen, joined Masaomi in the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikado<strong>: *dies of embarrassment*  
><strong>Masaomi<strong>: Oh wow Mikado~ I knew there was a reason I loved you so much!  
><strong>Mikado<strong>: *blushes*  
><strong>Llama<strong>: Okay... Those two are making this a mushy thing... ugh...  
><strong>Masaomi<strong>: You don't like it, leave~  
><strong>Llama<strong>: No, then you'll do unspeakable things to poor Mikado-kun!

_**REVIEW**_


	9. Heads Have a Price

**Masaomi**: *looks around* Good, no Llama-chan... Mikado if you please~~  
><strong>Mikado<strong>: M-Masaomi, I can't *in hiding*  
><strong>Masaomi<strong>: Eh? But you look so cute! Please come on out~  
><strong>Mikado<strong>: N-No one can see? *peeks head out*  
><strong>Masaomi<strong>: No one but me~  
><strong>Mikado<strong>: *comes out of hiding in a white nurse/bunny outfit*

**Warnings: Rp!fic, smut, yaoi, and that ^ stuff, plus trolls**

* * *

><p>There wasn't time for much in the way of food so Masaomi just made toast and they ate en route to school. Anri raised an eyebrow when she saw the two of them arriving together -again. Mikado easily distracted her though with saying his theory seemed to be the most plausible. She didn't like that and she liked this less.<p>

"Sonohara-san, I believe there's a complication of Saika involving Celty..."  
>"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned immediately for the now not-so-headless rider.<br>"Before you took over the other Saika's, one had stabbed Celty and I think that's preventing her head from recognizing her body," Mikado explained, "If there's a way to undo the cut, maybe we can reattach Celty-san's head."

She nodded and thought a moment, "I'll see what I can do, but I'm not sure either. She was cut by my Saika twice after all..." Masaomi frowned a little at the thought but he hoped they could do something too... he also sorely wished Mikado didn't mind flaunting their relationship at least a little bit.

In time... Mikado is just new to the whole serious relationship, and with the same gender no less, it was sudden. "If you'll just talk to her that much would help," Mikado smiled lightly.

Anri nodded, "I will," She smiled as Masaomi polished off his toast just in time to get to the school gates. Mikado smiled at that too, his blonde was cute, and parted from Masaomi to go to class with Anri. Masaomi was a little jealous of Anri, he had to admit. She had captured Mikado's interest for a while at least and though he himself had flirted shamelessly with her he had never actually liked her that way. Mikado did like her, but was too nervous to even flirt with her, so what chance did he have? Presently he had Masaomi, and no one else could interest him now.

Masaomi did content himself with the knowledge that he was the one who had Mikado at least. At the end of the school day they headed over to see Celty and Shinra.

Mikado let her know when they left school, but frowned at the reply, "We should hurry..."  
>"Yeah... why, what did she say?" Masaomi asked and Anri's head tilted to the side in curiosity.<br>"She's forgotten something else, but not Celty-san, her head..."  
>"Huh?" Masaomi asked, confused.<br>"Celty-san isn't exactly sure herself, but she knows her head has forgotten something from her homeland."  
>"Oh... so her head is forgetting things like her body then?" Masaomi asked and Anri nodded.<p>

"Sounds like it,"

"Yeah, I think the sooner we get her head attached the better."

"Agreed," Anri said softly and they arrived soon enough.

"Sorry to intrude, we came as quickly as we could." Mikado greeted Shinra.

"Ah, I'm glad you're here," He smiled as he let the trio inside. Anri called Saika from her arm but Masaomi winced visibly. It looked painful. Mikado believed it didn't hurt her, and they sat in the living room when Celty came out with the jar containing her head. Anri's eyes glowed red as she searched through Saika for the connection and then shook her head sadly.

"I can't do anything. The bond is severed but I don't think I can reattach it."

Masaomi thought a moment and grinned, "Ah! Celty-san! What if you just put your head on your neck?"

[What do you mean Kida-kun?] Celty typed.

"Just that... put your head on your neck where the natural break is... like ours, look!"

[How do you think that will solve my problem?]

"Celty-san, it's worth a try right? If Saika doesn't possess you anymore, then maybe your head just needs to reconnect physically." The country gang leader said.

"Exactly! Besides nothing else has worked so..."

"It's worth a try, please Celty-san," Mikado urged her.

Celty appeared to nod and set the jar down, lifting it out before tentatively turning it around and setting her head on her neck, right where it would be if she were human.

Mikado gulped lightly as the tension in the room mounted quickly. Celty touched the cheeks of her head before collapsing to her knees as the smoke spewed from the crack between her head and neck. Masaomi touched Mikado's arm nervously and Shinra moved to Celty's side, kneeling beside her, one hand on her arm in worry. Her shoulders were shaking as her hands grasped her neck trying to contain the smoke inside. After a while, smoke started seeping from her shut eyes.

"KYAAA!" Celty suddenly screamed and her eyes snapped open.

"Celty?" Shinra gasped, obviously worried for the woman he loved and Masaomi instinctively moved in front of Anri and Mikado.

"AAAH! A-AA-H!" Smoke flowed from Celty's eyes then before they rolled back into her head and she fell to the floor. The moment her body hit the floorboards her clothing snuffed out and vanished. Masaomi and Anri both turned bright red and Shinra hurriedly covered her with his lab coat before inspecting why her head hadn't rolled away when her hands stopped holding it in place.

"Ah... her head has reattached itself... I mean, completely..." Shinra remarked.

"I-Is she going to be okay?" Mikado asked.

"Mm, I don't know," Shinra sighed, though he was still concerned when he noticed something from Celty he had never noticed before. "She's... breathing..." Shinra said suddenly and the young doctor immediately checked for something else.

"She has a pulse!"

Mikado sighed with relief and he noted Anri and Masaomi were relieved too. "That's good, sh-should we wait around for her to wake up?"  
>"Ah... no, I'll tell her to call you though if you'd like. I have a feeling she's going to sleep for a while," He smiled softly brushing some of the strawberry-blonde hair behind one of Celty's ears.<p>

"Sounds good..." Masaomi nodded, relaxing a lot now and Anri was happy for Celty, but curious as to what had happened.  
>"Thank you Shinra-san," Mikado bowed and left with his friends so the doctor could place Celty somewhere more comfortable.<p>

"I wonder if she's human now..." Masaomi voiced in curiosity.  
>"I don't know, we'll have to wait and see," Mikado hoped the best would come to Celty now.<br>"Yeah... Hey, I gotta talk to Simon-san for a bit so I'll see you two later, okay~?" Masaomi said a cheery good bye to Anri and Mikado before hurrying off.

"Mikado-kun... has Kida-kun been acting strange?" Anri asked when the blonde was out of ear shot.  
>"How do you mean?" Mikado questioned her question.<br>"He's not flirting with every woman he sees anymore. It's a fairly obvious change..." She pointed out.  
>"Ah-oh, that..." Mikado stammered, how to handle this?<p>

"Come to think of it... say, are you two together?" She asked next, head tilting to the side. She asked because Mikado too was acting differently and though Masaomi left his hickys low one was just noticeable to one who paid attention. Mikado blushed in panic and folded his uniform collar up high instinctively covering the marks left by his best friend.

"Ah... that explains it," She nodded thoughtfully and then smiled, "Well, congratulations then. I hope you two can be happy together,"  
>"Ah, well, it's not-ah, oh... S-Sonohara-san... Ah," Mikado could barely form a sentence, and finally looked at the ground mumbling, "Thank you..."<p>

She chuckled lightly, "I'm happy for you two... besides, you seem to have reigned him in a little."  
>"Ah, h-how, what does that mean Sonohara-san?" He looked at her blushing.<br>"Well, he used to be a bit too forward... it was a little uncomfortable. Even so, I think he really cares about you..." She just smiled at her too-shy friend.  
>"He still is forward, but... I don't mind," Mikado admitted, "It's what makes Masaomi Masaomi."<br>"Ah, I suppose... I just think it's nice that he's finally focusing on the person he's wanted to instead of everyone else around him."

Mikado nodded, embarrassed that she figured it out, and rubbed the hickys unconsciously.

"Ah, well, I have to be going. Let me know when Celty calls, okay?" She asked before hurrying off.  
>"Okay, bye," Mikado waved her off and sighed heading back home.<p>

Kida headed home after separating from the two. He'd sensed that Anri wanted to have a word with Mikado so he'd taken off, and besides he didn't want to smother Mikado either... Okay, he desperately wanted to smother Mikado but he didn't want to make Mikado feel smothered. Mikado would always feel smothered though, since he's been best friends with Masaomi for who knows how long... He headed home and sighed thinking about Masaomi the entire way because Anri brought him up.

And this was a natural trolling opportunity for Izaya who had just managed to pick the lock Shizuo had on him. Hey, Shizuo had to work after all.

"Lost in thought are we~?"  
>"Ah? I-Izaya-san," Mikado frowned inwardly the man was the last person he wanted to see, "Weren't you chained to a bed?"<p>

"Ah? Yes, but I wouldn't be me if I didn't escape right~? Besides it's no fun if Shizu-chan doesn't chase me around first~" He smirked a little knowing full well he'd TMI'd the young dollars leader.  
>"H-He'll find a new way to chain you up though," Mikado tried not to blush but failed.<br>"Oh I know, that makes this more fun. But tell me what's on your mind Mikado-kun~?"

Mikado always hesitated telling Izaya anything, never able to tell if Izaya would be serious or not, given the weight on his mind and heart were as serious as they come. "I doubt you could relate."

"Eh? You forget, I know a lot of things about a lot of things... and I'll give you info for free, since I caused so much trouble and all~" He said this in his usual tone of course but he hadn't actually known Celty was forgetting things. If he had he would have simple handed her head over... in a box that could in no way be traced back to him.

"Two important people to me went through dramatic changes just recently," Mikado sighed, even if he could get a little advice from Izaya it might help  
>"Mmhmm? Gonna need more then that ne?" He pointed out though his eyes betrayed that he was interested in this. He had a feeling one person was Celty after all.<p>

Mikado started with the subject Izaya would tease him about before he'd strike a nerve in the informant.

"It's Masaomi..."

His head tilted to one side curiously at the blonde teen's name. He hadn't expected Masaomi Kida to be involved though this did make things interesting. "Very well, go on?"  
>"It started with a bet between Erika-san, and well, Masaomi and I lost..."<br>He frowned a little now, "I see, so Karisawa was the one who shot that..." He was referring to the video of himself and Shizuo which had gone viral.  
>"Y-Yes, and then she watched Masaomi and I make out," Mikado blushed, "That was the bet."<br>"Ah? So you and he are a couple then? Or is there something you're unsure of with Masaomi-kun?"  
>"We are, but I'm afraid of it in general... I'm curious how you are in your relationship with Shizuo-san?"<p>

His eyes widened and then he laughed but it was more a reaction to sudden embarrassment than to Mikado's question. "Ah... so you want all the details or how we deal with stigma against homosexual relationships?" He asked once he'd stopped laughing.

"The-The latter," The teen stuttered, obviously he didn't need to know the details of Izaya's sex life... That'd scar him for life. And probably well in to his next one Izaya mused.

"Well, I suppose we just ignore it... I mean Shizu-chan never has noticed much of anything and I suppose most people know well enough not to try insulting us... given what we might do to them~" He pointed out. Both he and Shizuo had dangerous reputations after all and few messed with them.

"We are not you two," Mikado reminded.

"Yes, that's true. I suppose you'll just have to deal with it or give up. I suppose it comes down to whether or not you two love each other enough to stick together regardless of what other people think of you," The informant said with a small nod.  
>"Masaomi's everything to me," Mikado said earnestly, "I'd do anything to make him happy."<br>"Well then, I foresee no problem with stigma for you, just make sure he's the same before doing something like popping out of the closet ne?"

"R-Right... And I'm also worried about Celty-san." Mikado gulped switching.  
>"Mm, I never did learn what happened when she got her head back," He nodded, very keen to find out.<br>"We don't know much either... She seems to have passed out for now, I just hope it really helps her," Mikado showed Izaya his true concern then.

"Mm, yes. About that, you and Kida-kun really should have mentioned she was forgetting things," Izaya frowned at the teen, "If you'd been honest about that I would be looking forward to another three weeks chained to a damn bed post."

"Shizuo-san didn't tell you?" Mikado was surprised at that, but hopefully Izaya learned something from this.  
>"He did after I was chained to his bed," Izaya grumbled lightly and shifted his weight unconsciously. His ankle was more than a little sore.<br>"She forgot Shizuo-san, did he mention that?"  
>"Again... after I was chained up," He grinned impishly then, "Though I must admit being punished by Shizu-chan is fun~"<p>

"That's good for you," Mikado tried to ignore it again and started walking past Izaya, "You can't be a troll all the time you know."  
>"I disagree~" He practically purred. "But do tell me what happened with Celty and her head. You were there weren't you? Did it wake up?"<br>"Briefly, I'm waiting for a call... But I won't tell you,"  
>Izaya scowled, "Oh? Are you mad or something? And here I gave you free advice~!"<p>

"Why wouldn't I be mad? You tried to make Masaomi and I pay more than we could ever hope to afford when you had what we needed in the first place," Mikado glared lightly.

"Ah, yes, I do apologize for that, but really, I thought you were after it for other reasons and I had mine for keeping it you know," He said solemnly, "Again, you really should have mentioned she was forgetting things and I'd have handed it right over. After all, Shinra's my doctor and if his wife was forgetting things and distracting him for it, it would have been bad for me,"

"Your reason for her head should have died when the three of us stopped fighting," Mikado also figured out Izaya pulled most of those strings too.

"Hmm? Ah yes, nope. I had many other plans to make wars you know, just because you three were out of the picture was nothing. Don't flatter yourself or anything Mikado-kun, but you three were just pawns on a board after all... ah, woops! I better go this way~!" He had spotted Shizuo down the street and the bodyguard didn't know he'd escaped yet.

"This pawn is sick of your game," Mikado frowned, "SHIZUO-SAN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mikado<strong>: *in hiding again* Y-You lied Masaomi!  
><strong>Masaomi<strong>: I did not.  
><strong>Mikado<strong>: Did to! EVERYONE saw that! I feel like dying Masaomi I'm so embarrassed!  
><strong>Masaomi<strong>: eeeeeeh? But you look so cute Mikado~  
><strong>Mikado<strong>: ...  
><strong>Masaomi<strong>: Oh dear... Lovely readers, **_please review_** and help me get Mikado out of hiding please~


	10. Regret and Revenge

**Masaomi**: Mikado, Mi-Ka-Do?~ Are you mad at me?~  
><strong>Mikado<strong>: Am I mad? Of course I am!  
><strong>Masaomi<strong>: Eh? Little old me~ What did I do?~  
><strong>Mikado<strong>: What did you do? You dressed me like a tramp I was so embarrassed Masaomi!  
><strong>Masaomi<strong>: Aaaw, I'll make it up to you~ In the mean time, here's the next chapter!

Warnings: Rp!Fic; smut; Trolls.

* * *

><p>Of course that got the blonde bodyguard's attention and he saw enough of Izaya's jacket to snap.<p>

"IZAYA-KUN!"

"Damn you," Izaya scowled before taking off as fast as he possibly could down the nearest alley.

Mikado escaped quickly as well, but he knew Izaya would get revenge for this when he could, but for now Mikado was appeased-if only just a little. Oh, Izaya was already planning revenge for this. Especially since Shizuo caught him when he ran in to a dead end and couldn't hop the wall fast enough do to his ankle being sore... and his ass but he had managed not to scar Mikado with that part.

Mikado texted Kida to warn him about Izaya in the future, and headed to his tiny apartment. Kida worried greatly about that. He knew full well what Izaya was capable of and would have likely just told Izaya what he wanted to know in order to escape faster. Mikado wasn't like that, he would rather face this challenge head on since it was new.

Well, Izaya would see he suffered for it this time. He wasn't sure how yet but if he had to be tied up with a yield sign and thrown over Shizuo's shoulder like a sack of potatoes then someone was going to pay.  
>Mikado would never let Izaya get away with hurting Masaomi though, the informant would have to tread lightly on this.<p>

Mikado slept a little peacefully but was woken early by his cell phone. He looked at it and woke up instantly: A text from Celty. It was too early for Masaomi, so Mikado agreed to meet with her at her apartment. Shinra happily let him inside when he arrived too.

"Sorry it's so early," Mikado was polite, though Celty is the reason he's here so early.  
>"No, please, we apologize for waking you!" Shinra said happily, "Ceeelty~~~! Mikado-kun is here~!"<br>Mikado was little disheartened to be greeted by silence from her and gulped a little. "H-Has she spoken?"

"Ah, not yet, but she's awake and feeling alright. I think she's just not used to the idea that she can talk," He said as he led Mikado in to the room Celty was in. She blinked at him and then smiled happily and waved. She was in real clothing too for the moment as her shadow abilities had vanished for now.

"Morning Celty-san," Mikado greeted her with a smile, "You look good, how are you feeling?"  
>She smiled again and gave him a thumbs-up before typing. [I feel really good! I'm even remembering things too! I can remember Shizuo-san!]<br>"She seems to be remembering in reverse order to how she forgot them," Shinra added giving Celty a peck on the cheek despite the jab to the gut it earned him as Celty turned bright red.

"That's good to hear, uhm, do you remember anything from Ireland?"

She frowned and typed again. [So far only what I did before I started losing memories, but Shinra says it might take a little time too]

"Ah, you're right that was too soon I'm sorry," Mikado smiled gently and talked with Celty but this time he could watch her reactions, and she still seemed unearthly. Shinra still loved her too though it was not exactly hard to tell either. Not with how many jabs the doctor received during Mikado's visit, which he found to be really cute, and he was a little jealous that their love was accepted.

Sort of... Shinra was called a necropheliac by Izaya on more than one occasion after all but Shinra had never really cared. Kida turned up later in the day when he woke up to receive the text message. Mikado updated him when he got there and sat close to Masaomi, secretly worried what Izaya was planning.

Masaomi was worried too and finally he brought it up, "Hey uhh.. What happened to the last person to royally piss Izaya off?"

[Shinra was sent a box] Celty said, [But there were no charred remains, it was a list of directions to the body...]

Masaomi gulped, "Did you find one?"

"No, I think he may have been joking since I was the last person to piss him off..." Shinra said with an odd expression.

That made Mikado's face pale, and Celty noted it, [Mikado-kun? Are you okay?]

"I, uh... I think I pissed him off,"

"Ah... chances are he'll come after someone else then. After the empty box he tried telling Celty I was an alien..." Shinra hugged the woman next to him at that, grateful she hadn't bought it.

"We'll be okay Mikado~, Anri-chan and I can handle anything he tries against us..." Masaomi nodded.  
>"I wouldn't be so sure, but thanks," Mikado smiled weakly at his friend, worried to death of Izaya's revenge-when he escapes Shizuo.<p>

He would talk his way out of it... after a week. After all he did have clients and some of them were dangerous. When he was free he found one of his old followers.

Celty still couldn't speak after a week, but she was adjusting to what she could see and hear-mostly Shinra-and she tried cooking again. With a sense of smell, it turned out fantastic. Taste helped too since she had to eat now and Shinra cried tears of joy.

As for Izaya, finding whom he needed took nothing. "Saki-chan~! How have you been?"  
>"Izaya-san," Her eyes looked hollow as she smiled greeting the informant, "What's the honor of your visit?"<br>"Oh, I was just wondering if you remembered your old friend Masaomi~, but I suppose you two were a bit more than friends ne~?"  
>"I do remember him, but... He hasn't spoken to me in a long time Izaya-san," Saki didn't sound sad, and her eyes were glaring.<p>

"Mm, how would you like to meet up with him again hm~?"  
>"I wouldn't mind, but doesn't he have someone else?" Saki tilted her head, she had figured out Masaomi liked someone else.<br>"Yes, he does, but I think he still likes you. He owes you a great deal after all that ne~?"

Saki smiled at that, "He does, doesn't he?"

"Now then, you should be able to find him here. I do think he'll be surprised to see you Saki-chan~" Izaya smirked a little. He doubted she could win Masaomi over, but it would be enough to make Mikado jealous.  
>"What exactly are you trying to achieve?" Saki asked, "Oh never mind, I don't care... I just want to see Masaomi again~"<br>"Well then, by all means, go see him~! See you later Saki-chan~!"  
>"Bye!" Saki took a moment to compose herself before she got up and looked around for said blonde.<p>

Masaomi was simply relaxing and waiting for Mikado to meet him there. He wasn't really paying attention though and he was easily snuck up on like this.

She leaned over him, "Afternoon Masaomi~"

He jumped a little and blinked at her. "Oh... Saki-chan," He added an honorific, they weren't together anymore after all and he had no intention of leaving Mikado.

"Skipping school as usual? Oh, but it's the weekend," She smiled.  
>"Yes. It is. And I don't skip anymore," Kida frowned a little, "What are you doing here anyways?"<br>"I was in the neighborhood and happened to spot you here," Saki looked at him, "May I sit?"  
>"Fine. Not like I could stop you right?" He agreed, though he eyed her warily. She giggled and sat next to him.<p>

"I just wanna talk Masaomi... It has been a while since we've spoken and I'm worried about you."  
>"Worried? I've been fine," He grinned.<br>"Are you still single then?" Saki went straight for the jugular then, "You were so depressed."  
>"No, I have an amazing and stable relationship with someone I love very much. I am very happy too. And you? Still worshipping the ground Izaya-san walks on?"<p>

"What if I am?" She leaned into him then, "It's probably more than how much you love this other person~"

"Hah, right. Did he ask you to come here then?" He asked, mildly amused by this.

"He asked to meet, and then he left to go work... I was heading home and then spotted you," She smiled coyly at him then, "And it's the highlight of my day~"  
>"Tch," Masaomi couldn't say the same. "Right, well, I'm meeting someone here," He said praying she left before Mikado arrived.<br>"Who? Your special someone? Can I meet them?" Saki leaned into him more.  
>"Stop that. And again I can hardly stop you, can I?" He pushed on her lightly to get her away from him. This was very uncomfortable, not to mention awkward as hell.<p>

Oh it was about to get worse...

"Masaomi?" And cue boyfriend... Mikado had been standing there for a little while now actually. Her question 'are you single' paralyzed him.  
>"Ah~! Mikado~!" He grinned properly when he saw Mikado. "Saki-chan, get off me," He grumbled.<p>

"Oh? This is him!" Saki did get off, but then had no concept of personal space as she got insanely close to Mikado, "Wow! I didn't think you could find anyone as good as me Masaomi~"  
>"Mikado... this is Saki-chan, my EX girlfriend," The blonde put plenty of emphasis on ex. "She doesn't seem to have a concept of personal space either..."<br>"Ah-Ah," Mikado stepped back a little, "Nice to m-meet you."  
>"Same! Oh he is cute Masaomi, I can see why you left me for him~"<p>

Mikado swallowed his guilt and hid a frown. He wasn't entirely certain of Masaomi's past with her, but he didn't like hearing anything about it.

"I left you two years ago Saki-chan," Masaomi sighed with a frown and gave Mikado an apologetic look.  
>"Yes but you probably weren't with him the entire time," Saki pointed out, and Mikado blushed a little, how did she know?<br>"No, but you can hardly say I left you for him either. At any rate you should leave Saki-chan,"  
>"Why? I'm not in any hurry," Saki smiled at him causing jealousy and uncertainty to flare up inside Mikado. Masaomi frowned at her. He didn't want to be rude but he was very uncomfortable with his ex and his current boyfriend being together like this. Mikado wouldn't be rude either, but he did gulp a little at the thought of her sticking around.<p>

"What were your plans anyway?"

"We have a date planned, so, if you'll excuse us," Masaomi frowned further before taking Mikado's hand and walking away from Saki as fast as he could.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Let's meet up later Masaomi!" She waved at them, watching Mikado eye her uneasily.

"Yeah right..." Masaomi grumbled under his breath.

"Masaomi?" Mikado wasn't sure what to make of this now, "What was she doing here?"  
>"I don't know," He sighed honestly. He suspected it had something to do with Izaya but he couldn't be certain either.<br>"Oh... Okay, well, what did you have planned?" Mikado asked, the blonde did set this date up.  
>"Ah... just dinner, but if you want we can do something else too," He smiled happily at his lover.<br>"Dinner sounds good, where do you want to go?" Mikado asked, now slowing to a normal pace and interlaced his fingers with Masaomi's.  
>"Ah, well, I was thinking that western place that opened up," By western he meant Italian, but for them that WAS west.<br>"Sure, I've heard good things about it," Mikado smiled, burying his insecurity for now.

Of course if he hid it Masaomi couldn't make sure Mikado knew he had no remaining feelings for Saki. And he didn't, Mikado had cured him of that. Mikado didn't know that, he caught Masaomi flirt a couple times since they became official. "Do you think Celty-san is able to speak yet?"

"Hmm... maybe. I'm sure she'll tell us when she can though, it'll be big for her and Shinra huh?" He gave Mikado's hand a gentle, loving squeeze.

"Yeah, say what about next time we go for Russia Sushi?" Mikado really didn't want to think about Saki, so he was trying hard to talk about other things. The attempt to avoid the issues as clear as day. Masaomi frowned a little, and looked at him,

"Mikado... are you okay?"  
>"Y-Yeah, I'm just hungry Masaomi," Mikado tried to smile his way out of it. He frowned a little and kissed Mikado's cheek, ignoring the few stares they got for it.<br>"Okay..." He didn't want to force Mikado to talk about it if he didn't want to.

Mikado gulped silently at that, though Masaomi's ignoring the issue only let the feelings boil more. Dinner was good, awkward but good. Masaomi noticed the awkwardness too of course -how could he not? He did love Mikado though, not Saki. Proving it might be difficult with Saki around now, and this wasn't the only date she crashed for them.

She seemed to be stalking Masaomi in fact and it was beginning to bother him a great deal. It bothered Mikado more, and the black-haired teen was nearly at his ropes on how to cope with it, so badly in fact that he avoided Masaomi a few times. This was only playing in to Izaya's hands of course. Finally though Masaomi had had enough and so he waited for Mikado at the only place Mikado couldn't possibly avoid him. His own door step.

Mikado gulped, and he had planned to stow away in the solitude of his small apartment.

"M-Masaomi... W-What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Masaomi<strong>: Hmm, This is bad.. Very Very bad Mikado.  
><strong>Mikado<strong>: What? What is?  
><strong>Masaomi<strong>: The llama will be sad.  
><strong>Mikado<strong>: Why?  
><strong>Masaomi<strong>: The lack of reviews... Quick Mikado change into this! *hands Mikado a packaged outfit*

**Masaomi**: Stay tuned to find out what I've given Mikado~


	11. Bold Recovery

**Mikado:** I don't like this Masaomi...  
><strong>Masaomi:<strong> Hmm? But I love it~  
><strong>Mikado:<strong> You say, but this is worse than the first one!  
><strong>Masaomi:<strong> Oh please Mikado, I wanna see you look like a bunny!

Warning: SEX in this chapter... not much else... OTL

* * *

><p>"Came to see you," Kida smiled gently, though he was hurt by Mikado's behavior as of late too.<br>"Y-You see me at school," What a lie, Mikado avoids him there too.  
>"Not lately," He pointed out with a small frown. "You're avoiding me,"<br>"I... I'm sorry," Mikado whispered, his emotional walls were breaking as they spoke.

"Mm, come here, let's talk inside, okay?" He suggested.

No escape.

"O-Okay," Mikado tried to steady himself enough to let the blonde into his home. As soon as they were in the door Masaomi wrapped his arms around Mikado and nuzzled into his back. He missed Mikado when he'd been avoiding him.

"Ah? M-Masaomi?" Mikado glanced over his shoulder, and it was evident in his eyes how much hurt and uncertainty Mikado was feeling.  
>"Please tell me this isn't my fault..." He mumbled, his hurt finally making it's way in to his voice.<br>"No, well, I don't know whose fault it is, but every time I saw her near you, I was afraid,"  
>"Her? Saki-chan you mean? Ah..." He blinked and looked up before gently turning Mikado to face him. "Mikado, are you jealous?"<p>

"I feel like I could die right now Masaomi!" Mikado choked, unable to stop a tear from rolling down his cheek.  
>"Mikado... I love you. YOU. Not her," He mumbled gently.<p>

"I can't help it, s-seeing her next to you-I remembered when I got here and all the times you'd attempt to visit her."

He frowned a little, "That was then. This is now. I fell in love with you and I love you a lot more than I ever loved her," His voice and expression held nothing but sincerity.

"Then, you didn't...have to be nice to her..." Mikado couldn't believe he said something so selfish like that.  
>"Eh? I thought I was being a bit rude actually... but if it would make you feel better I can really tear her a new one next time she tries to follow me around."<br>"Ah, well y-you don't have to so cruel... D-Don't be Izaya-san," Mikado said.

He smiled and nodded, then he kissed Mikado lightly. "I love you Mikado..."  
>"I l-love you too Masaomi," Mikado said over a catch in his throat.<p>

He grinned happily and kissed Mikado again quickly. "Can you stop avoiding me now? I miss you,"

"Y-Yes, I miss you too Masaomi."

"Good~, now that THAT'S out of the way, I'm taking you for dinner," and there was no argument Mikado could give to dissuade the blonde.

Mikado couldn't stutter his way out either, and before he knew it, Masaomi dragged them several blocks from his apartment. And treated him to dinner to boot. They hadn't been able to spend any time together at all and they had the weekend here now too so Masaomi was determined to monopolize Mikado at least a little. Mikado was eating when he looked at the people that just walked in, "Ah! M-Masaomi, look, it's Celty-san and Shinra-san!" He blinked and smiled when he saw them. Shinra looked very nervous.

"I wonder how she's doing, I haven't heard anything from her," Mikado watched them get a table close to theirs.  
>"Me neither, but let's not crash their date, hmm?" They could ask later after all.<br>"Yeah," Mikado agreed.

Celty held a slow conversation with Shinra though, typing out questions about the menu. They didn't stick around long enough to watch too long though as they finished their own dinner and Masaomi wasn't going to let Mikado go home either. Celty saw them on their way out though, but pretended not to... Her meal was delicious.

"M-Masaomi, where are you taking me?" Mikado asked being dragged.  
>"Hm~? My place of course. Of course the offer I made to you still stands," Kida was referring the living together offer he'd made a while back before Saki had resurfaced.<br>Mikado blushed, "Masaomi... It might be time..."

He grinned at that and tugged his lover close to plant a loving kiss on his lips. In public to boot, "Then I'm taking you to OUR place~"  
>"Masa-" Mikado kissed back slightly, embarrassed to be out in public, but thankful Erika wasn't around. Even if she was Masaomi wouldn't have cared. She was bound to find out sooner or later.<p>

Mikado pushed him away gently, "M-Masaomi... N-Not here..."  
>"Heh, fine, but you're really adorable when you're embarrassed you know~"<br>"But you're letting other people see it," Another line the dollars' leader never thought he'd say.

"Ah? Yes, but this isn't your best expression, and I'll never let anyone else see that~" He teased with a grin.  
>Mikado's cheeks turned bright red after that, "C-Come on let's just go home Masaomi..."<br>"Hai~" He entwined his fingers with Mikado then, grinning happily.

Masaomi was going to make sure he saw that face later too. Mikado knew that grin, and for once since they started dating, he was looking forward to it. Izaya had his revenge, but it seemed to make him love Masaomi more. Not that Izaya would care in the end, he had still made them suffer a little while...

Masaomi took Mikado straight home, though he had no idea Mikado was actually looking forward to it this time either. Usually the raven-haired teen was nervous and embarrassed by the very idea. Not after realizing how being passive and nervous all the time nearly lost Masaomi, Mikado wanted to keep the blonde. He'd still let Masaomi start it for now though. And start it he did. He nibbled lightly at Mikado's neck -ah how he wanted to leave an obvious mark there!

"M-Masaomi," Mikado shuddered but the moment wasn't right for him to surprise his lover. The blonde smiled softly and moved his mouth to tease Mikado's ear a little too before claiming his mouth. Ah, missed a chance, but that'd be too soon still. Mikado kissed back eagerly nonetheless, arms wrapping around Masaomi's neck. Masaomi was happy just from that. One hand traveled slowly up Mikado's side, the other already tangling into the dark locks of hair on Mikado's head to keep him there.

Oh Mikado was not going anywhere, as he became a little more aggressive in the kiss before Kida got the chance. Masaomi blinked and then grinned at Mikado's new found aggression.  
>He liked it.<br>His tongue snaked hungrily into Mikado's mouth now as he tugged the other gently towards the bedroom. Mikado went with him eagerly, and when Masaomi pinned him to the bed breaking the kiss for a moment the Dollars' leader struck. He moved up and licked Masaomi's ear before giving it a nibble.

"A-ahh~!" Masaomi hadn't been kidding when he had told Mikado that was his weak spot. Just that was enough to get him very hard. Mikado felt a shiver ring from the echo of Masaomi's moan, and he continued to tease the ear. Masaomi let him for a few moments before beginning to strip Mikado of his clothing. Oh, he was going to get it now...

Embarrassed, Masaomi could see what teasing him did to Mikado, and the black-haired boy stared at his lover anxiously. Once Masaomi had Mikado's chest available he began nipping and kissing it, working his way to one of Mikado's nipples, gently grazing it with his teeth as his fingers curled underneath the hem of Mikado's pants.

"Masaomi!" Mikado arched into him, gripping the sheets tightly.  
>"Hmmnn~" Masaomi hummed in response as he stripped the last of Mikado's clothing from him, though he still wore all of his own. He cursed how tight his pants were getting too.<p>

The rush of air on his bare skin flared his impatience too, as he started pulling at Masaomi's shirt. Masaomi grinned and kissed once more at Mikado's neck before tugging out of the other's reach and raking his eyes over Mikado's body with a smirk of delight. Mikado's cheeks turned redder as he gulped, very impatient right now, "Masaomi..."

"Hmm?" He teased. Kida knew Mikado wanted it, but he wanted to try something new too. He tossed his own shirt to the floor at least.

"Ah..." Mikado stared open mouthed and his eyes couldn't help to wander over the blonde's bare skin.

Kida stripped his own pants off now and tossed them to the floor along with his boxers to join Mikado's clothing, sighing softly when he freed his very obvious erection from the tight confines. Then he moved and leaned against the wall comfortably and motioned Mikado to him. Mikado's cheeks had just stopped being red, but when Masaomi motioned him over, they burned intensely once more as he embarrassingly crawled over to Masaomi. Masaomi grinned when Mikado came to him and he tugged the other into his lap before kissing him again.

"Masa-" Mikado shuddered into the kiss feeling Masaomi's erection against his ass as his own was displayed for the blonde. Masaomi pulled away from Mikado's mouth sooner than he would have liked but he was getting impatient too now and he offered Mikado three fingers with an amused grin. Mikado held his wrist with both hands and licked at Masaomi's fingers like an ice cream cone.

Masaomi watched, hypnotized for a moment before using his free hand to shift Mikado's hips forwards, giving him access to the other teen's entrance before tugging his well coated fingers from Mikado. His eyes locked on Mikado's face as he inserted the first finger.

"Mm!" It was the position, it had to be, which was causing Mikado to feel it more. The dollars' leader felt the digit definitely, tensing briefly around it. Masaomi let him adjust to the digit in the position before adding the second one.

"Ah! M-Masaomi~" Mikado shuddered, definitely feeling more in this position, and grateful the blonde took his time.  
>"You're very expressive~" Masaomi teased with a grin, but he was very happy for that too. Three fingers now.<br>"Ah, that's-HAH! AUGH!" Mikado winced a little as he panted to catch his breathe. "B-Because of y-you Masaom-mi..."

Masaomi smirked at Mikado's response and stayed with three fingers now, taking his time to stretch and prepare his lover properly. It didn't take long for Mikado to get used to this, as his body shuddered and quaked steadily now. Clear liquid seeped from his cock periodically to Masaomi's preparations, and before long the black-haired teen relaxed enough around the digits. The moment he was ready Masaomi removed them, shifting Mikado's hips back again in his lap and he nipped at his lover's neck, higher than he usually did.

"Masaomi~" Mikado's moaned turned sweeter at the nip as he twitched excited.  
>"Mikado~, get up on your knees for me," He purred softly, giving the spot he'd nipped a gentle nuzzle.<p>

The black-haired gang founder shifted quickly-and awkwardly-his back arching a little giving Masaomi a more direct line. Masaomi lined himself up with Mikado's entrance properly now, "And down again~" He purred now.

Mikado glanced down, as if X-ray vision would allow him to see Masaomi's organ entering him. The black-haired teen gasped as he lowered his hips feeling Masaomi's organ against him and with a single alteration the blonde was in.

Masaomi shivered and groaned lightly at the feeling, his hands moving to Mikado's hips to guide him down first. It was slow, but Mikado finally sat down fully sheathing Masaomi inside him. His breathing became more sporadic than ever. Masaomi kissed along Mikado's neck before claiming his mouth, only then beginning to move and only just, one hand behind Mikado's head, the other gently guiding his hips up and down.

Mikado twitched and tensed around him as he was moved, figuring out he had to move as well unlike before when he was under Masaomi. He stayed tense until his body got used to it and then moved a little faster. Masaomi groaned a little in delight at the feeling of having Mikado moving instead. He gently adjusted Mikado's hips just slightly to get the right angle so he would hit Mikado's prostate each time he came down now.

The first hit was a jolt, and the next few loosened him up enough to want more, as the black-haired teen moved faster now. Masaomi released Mikado's mouth too to allow the other to move better. He wanted to hear Mikado now anyways. Before Masaomi was just eating his moans, but now they rushed as hot air across the blonde's face.

"Ah! M-Masaomi! HAH, uhn-uhn!"

Masaomi grinned and attacked Mikado's neck hungrily now, marking his territory again, but this time he left some that were visible too.

"AH! Masaomi-no~" His protests were in vain as he shuddered, tensing slightly around his lover. Masaomi smirked and kissed one of the marks he'd left, shuddering a little. He could feel his release building now.

"Masa-Masaomi~~" Mikado's built rapidly as he tensed more, "I can't-I can't Masaomi!"  
>"Mmn~! M-me neither, Mikado~" He moaned into Mikado's neck.<br>"M-Masaomi-Together~ Ah, AH!" Mikado's face flushed and strained in orgasm, the most erotic one yet.  
>"Nn~!" Masaomi shuddered and came in the same moment as Mikado did, his hazel eyes locked on Mikado's blue ones.<p>

Masaomi etched Mikado's expression into his memory too, determined he would remember it forever. Mikado panted heavily as he came crashing down from his ecstasy and fell onto his blonde lover. Masaomi's arms wrapped around Mikado gently now as his breath began to slow... slowly.

Mikado knew his breath wouldn't calm down any time soon, just like his heart that was beating like a speeding Harley.

"Hmmmn~" Masaomi sighed happily and kissed Mikado lightly. "I think I need to know what your weak spot is now~" He mumbled softly.  
>"Didn't you-you already find it?" Mikado questioned.<br>"Mmn~? Maybe, but you react the same when I go after your neck as when I go for your ears," Kida pouted childishly.  
>"M-Maybe I'm just that sensitive... O-Or maybe you're just that good?" He smirked at his blonde. Mikado earned a grin from the blonde.<br>"Mmn~, I think I can live with those," He purred happily. Mikado smiled and moved to kiss the blonde exhausted.

Masaomi kissed him in return, but after a moment he grinned sheepishly, "Mikado~, you may want to get off my lap now~"  
>"Y-Yes," Mikado lifted his hips and shuddered when he felt Masaomi pop out, "Ah...Nng~" Mikado felt the semen drip from his body soon after.<p>

Masaomi grabbed the box of Kleenex he had thought to start keeping beside his bed and offered it to Mikado. "You know... if you don't like me coming inside you I can start wearing condoms..." He felt a little bad as he'd never actually asked Mikado's preferences.

"I don't mind," Mikado smiled, "It feels better if you do come inside me."

"Ah... well then, that settles that~" Masaomi grinned, relieved.

"But we need to shower indefinitely."  
>"Ah... heh, yeah, we do~" He agreed.<br>"I'm not sure I can move though," Mikado smiled nervously.

Masaomi grinned and moved them both so they could lay down in the bed, "Well, we can shower in the morning~" He mumbled. It wasn't late really, but the last week had been tiring, especially since Mikado had avoided him so effectively.

"Y-Yeah... Love you Masaomi," Mikado mumbled sighing happily as he shut his eyes and easily passed out.

"Love you too Mikado~" Masaomi replied, grinning madly as he too fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikado:<strong> *completely red from head to toe in furry boxers with a cotten tail* *fuzzy bracelet/anklelet and bunny ears*  
><strong>Masaomi:<strong> *big grin* See what'd I tell you?~  
><strong>Mikado:<strong> *wants to die from embarrassment*  
><strong>Llama:<strong> what the...? Kida-kun, when did you ... ? Nevermind... Please review. Next CHAPTER IS THE LAST.


	12. Adorable Happiness

**Mikado**: Masaomi stop this! I am tired of you treating me like this!  
><strong>Masaomi<strong>: *blink* Okay, I'm sorry I'll stop now.  
><strong>Llama:<strong> I think I have control of this thing again!

The final chapter of Time For The Truth

* * *

><p>Mikado woke from the best dream on the planet to his phone, he'd normally ignore it, but it was the Dollars' site. He checked it, and frowned turning his phone off and returned to his blonde's side.<p>

Stupid Kanra.

Kanra was trolling about all sorts of things, but that was what Izaya did so it couldn't be helped. Masaomi grumbled and glared at Mikado's phone before pulling his lover close and nuzzling his hair.

"I think I'm beginning to see why you hate Izaya-san so much." Mikado nuzzled him.  
>"Mmmn, I'm shocked Shizuo can put up with him long enough to have sex..."<br>"It must be phenomenal if Shizuo puts up with him at all," Mikado pointed out. That and Izaya did have a decent non-trolling personality... in private that only Shizuo got to see.

"Heh, must be," Masaomi agreed.  
>"Hungry?" Mikado asked, though he was also content not to move today.<br>"Not yet... you?"  
>"I'm good here," Mikado smiled and moved to kiss grinned a little as he returned the kiss lightly.<p>

The black-haired teen also knew they could always just ask Shizuo what the hell he saw in Izaya... Another time, but for now, Mikado was content that Izaya wasn't too much of a troll now that he had Shizuo... And as long as you don't piss him off.

An hour or so later, Mikado's stomach demanded food in harmony with Masaomi's and finally they cleaned, dressed and Mikado cooked something to eat. Masaomi also proceeded to ask Mikado what he wanted to do that day -if anything- though he did suggest they pack Mikado's things for easy transport. Masaomi's place was not only newer but bigger. Mikado's place would never hold two people comfortably. Sounded perfect to Mikado.

"The sooner the better!" He grinned, and after eating they went over to pack Mikado's little belongings.

He was moved in by the end of the day in fact, there wasn't a lot to move over. Masaomi was pleased too though, happy to be officially living with Mikado now.

"I've got so little, kinda sad huh?" Mikado laughed uneasy.  
>"Well, my things are now your things too~, besides, stuff isn't the important part right?" Masaomi pointed out happily.<br>"Y-Yeah," Mikado blushed embarrassed, but was smiling at the blonde.

Masaomi needed to go grocery shopping soon though. He suggested they eat out for today and that they could get food tomorrow if it was alright with Mikado. No school meant anything was okay, and Mikado grabbed a shoulder bag with money before heading out with his lover.  
>They ate rather uneventfully but they did run into Shizuo on the way home.<p>

Masaomi was just dying to ask too, "Hey, Shizuo-san, how do you put up with that... troll?"

The man blinked, trying to fully understand Kida's question, "How I put up with him? I love him?"

"But he can be irritating, right?"  
>"Ah... Yeah... But then I fuck his brains out."<br>Masaomi blinked, "Mikado... you were right, stellar sex keeps them together..."  
>"If he pisses me off I punish him," Shizuo shrugged too.<br>"Th-That's great Shizuo-san!" Mikado blurted out blushing like a rose, he didn't need to hear that...

"Eh? What about you two?" Shizuo had heard from Izaya.  
>"Hm? We don't irritate each other," Masaomi pointed out.<br>"Then what keeps you two together? The sex can't be that good if there's no problems," Shizuo has been hanging around Izaya too much, he's starting to tease other people.

"That's not true!" Mikado snapped glaring at the smoking blonde. "Masaomi's great in bed!"

"M-Mikado..." He grinned at his lover, surprised by his sudden out burst but pleased none the less.  
>"Ah, Shizuo-san, most relationships are like that you know... You and Izaya-san are the exception."<p>

That's said and done, now Mikado can crawl into a hole and never come out, only wait for death to claim his embarrassment. His outburst stunned Shizuo.

"If you say so kids, you'll get to that bridge eventually."

"Ah... I have a feeling Mikado's not such a troll... and I can't throw things at him," Masaomi pointed out with a perfectly serious expression.  
>Shizuo chuckled, "If you say so Kida... Where are you two headed anyway?"<br>"Grocery shopping, I-I moved in with him." Mikado stammered, still embarrassed to high hell.  
>"Mmn, and we have no food left either," Masaomi sighed in an exaggerated way.<p>

"Fair enough," Shizuo smiled nodding.

Mikado looked to the side hearing something in the background, "Hey, there's Celty-san."  
>Shinra tagged along just behind her and Masaomi smiled at the two, "Hey Celty-san, Shinra-san~"<br>Celty turned and smiled at them, changing direction on a dime making Shinra stumble to catch up. She waved and Shizuo nodded. "What are you doing out and about Celty-san?"

"Shopping," Her voice was exactly how it should be. Strong and beautiful, stunning those around her.

Masaomi's jaw dropped slightly and Shinra looked around anxiously.

"You can talk~!" He said with a big grin.  
>"W-Wow, Celty-san... Amazing, you sound so cool!" Mikado was in awe, and Shizuo nearly forgot his cigarette.<br>Shinra frowned further, "I knew it... now everyone's gonna be in love with my Celty..." He mumbled and Masaomi laughed at the poor doctor.

"Wha-"

"Shinra, they're not in love with me," Celty looked at the doctor with an annoyed frown, "They're just surprised that's all."

"How could they not be! You're so beautiful and perfect and-OOF" Celty jabbed him in the side with her fingers, blushing... She always did it without her head, but now people could see her shyness.

"Don't say that-I've told you not to say that!"

_Jab, _"Ow!"

_Jab, _"Ow!"

_Jab, _"Ow!"

Shinra whined, but he was grinning too, happy to no longer be the only one who could see her shyness.

"Shinra-san, we're not in love with Celty-san," Masaomi chuckled as he watched the two.  
>"I told you," Celty eventually stopped jabbing him in the side.<br>"Congrats Celty." Shizuo smirked and she blushed a little more. "Thank-Thank you Shizuo,"  
>"Are you on a date Celty-san?" Mikado asked. Shinra rubbed his side with a whine and looked worriedly between Celty and Shizuo before deciding they were just good friends. Celty's told him that too more than once...<p>

"Ah, n-no we were going to make dinner, but we ran out of rice."  
>"Ah, go figure, we have no food either~" Masaomi chuckled at the coincidence.<br>"Why don't you come with us! Oh, I know, eat with us Kida-kun, Mikado-kun!"  
>"Ah, thanks but we ate first," Masaomi declined politely. Izaya had wandered nearby but he stayed out of sight too. He wasn't in a trollish mood for once and that meant he would end up being nice...<p>

"Oh, okay... But please come over for dinner one day!"

"We will, good evening Celty-san, Shinra-san." Mikado smiled politely, seeing how desperate Shinra was to keep Celty in hiding.

And what a good opportunity for Izaya to troll... yet he didn't as he wasn't in the mood... for once.  
>Masaomi did notice him there, though he said nothing. He was grateful that the troll king was not trolling for some reason. Shizuo had noticed him too, and was pleased his lover wasn't being a troll either.<p>

"Well, have fun shopping," Shizuo began to walk away waving over his shoulder.  
>"Yeah, see you later Shizuo-san," Masaomi agreed, tugging Mikado the other direction as Izaya had followed after Shizuo.<p>

Shizuo planned that.

Mikado walked with Masaomi, "Do you think things will quiet down now?"  
>"Hmm, who knows? I mean Izaya-san hasn't got a reason to escalate fighting now right?"<br>"Yeah, unless it's some kind of foreplay."  
>"Ugh, I don't even want to think about how that works for them..." Kida frowned and gave Mikado's hand a light squeeze.<p>

"Me either," Mikado smiled at his lover, "Masaomi? I'm glad you invited me to the city."

He grinned and kissed Mikado's cheek lightly, "Me too~"

* * *

><p><strong>Llama:<strong> ...What the heck have you two been up to?  
><strong>Masaomi:<strong> Nothing~  
><strong>Llama:<strong> *skeptical* *raises brow*  
><strong>Mikado:<strong> There's nothing to worry about we cleaned up.  
><strong>Llama:<strong> that doesn't help...  
><strong>Izaya:<strong> Now now, it's all over and you can focus on the failure attempts to create an epic~  
><strong>Shizuo:<strong> You need to work at being nicer Izaya.  
><strong>Llama:<strong> ... Thank you Izaya... I think...

Review and let me know what you thought of this RP!Fic~~~~ please, my humans~


End file.
